


Predacon's Revenge

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bestiality, Dark, Gang Rape, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Suicide Attempt, draft, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The predacons find Starscream alone after the battle in Predacons Rising. Violent sticky revenge ensues. Warnings for very dark, graphic fic. **DRAFT**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **************************  
> I am currently rewriting this fic. It was intended as a 1-2 chapter experiment but considering the positive response I've gotten and fun I've had writing it, I will continue on with the story after making a few changes. I will leave this version up as a draft for anyone still wishing to read it and post the new version when I'm happy with it. (this may take some time) Thank you for all the comments and feedback, I'm glad you guys enjoyed this and hope I can manage to take this story somewhere.   
>  ***************************
> 
> Any feedback or tips are very welcome, whether it be relating to plot (plot, what plot? only pointlessly graphic sexy robots), grammar or anything else.

Starscream shut his eyes hard. This was it. He was done for. He shook as he raised his arms up in a futile attempt to shield himself from what was coming. He hoped the pain wouldn't last long. Seconds passed. Nothing happened. The terror enveloped him so completely that he didn't notice when something was fastened around his neck. Only when there was a soft "click" of metal latches closing did the seeker notice that some sort of metal ring had been fastened around his neck. Confusion filled him as he opened his eyes and stared down at the metal collar. There was a small chain attached to it. His eyes unconsciously followed the path of metal links, leading him to the other end, wrapped tightly around Predaking's fist. 

"Come," came the command from Predaking's lips. He tugged roughly on the chain and Starscream was propelled forward. Off-balance with utter terror and confusion, he landed in an undignified heap and cursed. 

"What foolishness is this, you despicable beasts?!" Starscream glared up at the monstrous figure and for a moment, forgot to be afraid. It was a mistake. He was struck across the face viciously, audials ringing from the impact. Darksteel sneered down at him and landed a swift kick in the seeker's abdomen.Starscream doubled over in pain, hacking coughs leaving his vocaliser. The seeker laughed through the pain. When he had recovered himself enough, he looked up into Predaking's optics, contemptuous smirk  
on his face. 

"Is this some sort of pathetic game? You beasts really are stupid if you expect me to play along with-" 

Predaking's optics narrowed in warning as he pulled the chain taught, cutting the seeker off mid sentence. "Come." The command came again. His voice held a stern, warning tone.

Starscream shook with rage. Who was this beast to command him?! Despite coming to see first-hand that the predacon had evolved beyond a simple creature, Starscream still viewed him as a dumb brute, a simpleminded fool not worth his energon rations! Starscream was second in command in the mighty Decepticon army, well... was... Second in Command. Even so he still felt as though he should be the one giving orders, not recieving them!"I will not bow before such a lowly beast. End this ridiculous farce and release me!" 

Bad decision. Darksteel backhanded the jet immediately, sending Starscream reeling. It didn't end there. Sharp kicks were delivered to the flier's sides, canopy, anywhere the predacon could reach. Metal buckled and dented. Starscream curled in on himself and tried to protect vital areas, screeching in pain. Darksteel paid no mind and continued to torment the seeker, latching onto wings and twisting brutally. Starscream flailed wildly, optics shorting out for several seconds from the pain. The sick sounds of his own wings being bent and mutilated send him into a panic. 

"Stop! Stop!" The jet sobbed and pleaded. Optics filling with tears and voice shaking. He screamed when Darksteel twisted brutally and a wingtip was bent to an awkward angle. The perverse beast seemed to be enjoying it and Starscream wondered if he would be deactivated right then and there, slowly and excruciatingly painfully. He hiccuped and sobbed at the thought, tearing his servos away from clutching protectively at his sides and canopy to beg for reprieve. Long metal digits shook as he clasped servos together and begged with all his spark.

"Please! Please, enough! I'm sorry!" 

When Predaking held up a hand, Darksteel relented. Starscream shook and coughed, wheezing and venting heavily. He dripped energon from his wings and his canopy was cracked. He was covered in dents and everything hurt. After a few moments, Darksteel nudged him roughly with a foot, glaring down while rumbling a deep growl of warning. Starscream looked up blearily, his vents shook when he cycled intakes, damage reports were popping up all over his HUD. He dismissed them all and climbed to his knees, looking up at the sadistic predacon above him in fear. 

When Darksteel's lip twitched, the seeker flinched away, servos held up defensively as he shivered in fear. When Starscream realised the beating was over for now, he cautiously looked up to Predaking, still holding the chain. As he watched, the great lumbering beast tugged ever so gently, face set in a disapproving frown. It was all the encouragement Starscream needed. Desperate to avoid more damage to his dented frame, the seeker moved to stand but stopped short when Preaking's frown deepened and became a dark scowl of warning. 

Flustered and momentarily at a loss, the Seeker glanced up cautiously towards Darksteel, pressed down low on the ground in meek submission. His mind was racing, switching between wondering what the sadistic mechs wanted from him and figuring out the most excruciating way he could offline them. Sick fraggers! You can't do this to me! 

Darksteel's foot connected with his aft, nudging him roughly and firmly forward. He grunted, "Crawl."

The flier's frame instantly heated with rage but he pushed it down, ruthlessly quelling it. He had learned that there was nothing to be gained from rebelling. Face heated with rage and shame, his knees and servos began shifting in a slow, cautious approach towards the hulking figure before him, head ducked in submissive deference but eyes dark with hatred and shame. He couldn't stop the barely audible snarl that left his lips.

The predacons flanking him avidly watched as the seeker moved slowly forward, chest pressed down low, canopy almost scraping the ground in subservience. The slim flier's hips swayed enticingly back and forth with each graceful move, aft forced upwards with each stretch of sleek silver thighs. The predacons engines revved at the sight. 

Starscream wasn't sure how close the monster was satisfied with and cautiously risked a glance upwards. His frame shook with fury but he made sure to keep his face blank and unexpressive, burying his fury beneath a calm, accepting veneer. The predacon smiled mirthlessly and pointed to the patch of ground in front of him. Starscream did as he was bid and moved until he was kneeling before the giant's huge pedes. Resting on his knees and thrusters, he stared into the ground below him, filled with an intense hatred and shame. He wasn't sure if the throbbing pain filling his frame or the overwhelming humiliation stung more. It took all of the seeker's willpower to restrain himself.

"Good." The seeker felt a clawed servo caress a wing, praising him for his obedience. Predaking rumbled satisfaction and it made the seeker bristle in hatred. 

It was more than the seeker could bear. Emotions boiled over and before he could stop himself, he lashed out, claws uselessly scraping over too-thick armour, a litany of insults and threats leaving his vocaliser. "Glitch-spawned fragger! I'll tear your spark apart you worthless, thickheaded, degenerate beast!" 

At that last remark, Predaking's eyes narrowed. His lips drew back, baring sharp denta and a deep rumbling growl radiated from the mech. "It seems we need to be taught a lesson" The chain went taught, cutting off the seeker's main intake as he spluttered and gasped in shock. Predaking was hauling him up by the chain until the jet's feet dangled, kicking helplessly in protest. The seeker's eyes stretched wide in horror and he frantically clawed at the massive arm that held him in a terrified frenzy. Warnings flashed across his HUD, his neck cables burned and creaked ominously, joints stretched and whining in a sickening cadence as they threatened to give. His lips opened and closed helplessly, mouthing pleas as he stared into the cruel face filling his vision. 

"Pl-" "plea-" was all he was able to force out before he was thrown violently down to the ground. A massive pede slammed down on top of him. The seeker screamed as searing pain shot through him. The blows kept coming until his plating buckled. Sensors were inflamed in agony before being crushed and broken. There was a sick wrenching sound as Predaking went to work on his wings, tearing at the less damaged of the two, the seeker howling as it was rent and torn open. Energon seeped from the wound, coating massive claws. 

Predaking paused from his work to draw deep intakes, chest heaving, vents whirring, savouring the delectable smell as the aroma filled his olfactory sensors. Frame heated and spark pulsing, he lifted a stained servo to his lips to trail his glossa through some of the bittersweet liquid. 

Starscream was doubled over in pain. Hissing as he drew shallow, shaking vents, the seeker looked up to see Predaking practically moaning as he greedily licked up the seeker's own vital fluids. Starscream shivered in revulsion but found himself unable to look away. A high-pitched whine escaped Starscream's lips when Predaking turned his optics on the seeker again. 

Thoroughly cowed, Starscream raised his shaking arms in a desperate and hopeless defence. Optics shuttered, he begged. "Please...please stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Just...please..." The seeker's optics started filling with coolant and he was visibly shaking as the huge predacon moved towards him. Starscream choked in his own sobs as he felt large clawed digits, coated in his own energon glide over sleek metal. A terrified keening left his vocaliser. His body shook but the jet tried desperately to hold himself still, fearing being torn apart by those massive claws should he so much as move an inch unbidden. He shivered and waited for the pain to come.

All too soon, Starscream felt a knee drive painfully into his back. The jet wailed from the force of the impact, body arching and writhing in pain. He panted and squealed in terror as the chain the predacon had been holding througout his torture was wrapped around his neck and pulled taught, choking him and cutting into his main energon line. Tears pooled in the jet's overbright optics as he frantically clawed at the bonds, trying to free himself. Starscream's vents whined in protest. His neck cables strained and burned, eyes so wide optics near cracked under the intense pressure. 

Predaking's plating heated at the sight. After being so cruelly tormented in cycles past, the dragonformer's head swam at the blissful pleasure of watching the little jet suffer. He bathed in the seeker's misery and ground in further with bent knee, loosening the chain slightly to let out more of the delicious little sobs and shuddering moans the seeker had been making. Seeing his former tormentor undone and begging like a cheap two credit whore was doing things to him it seemed. 

Predaking grinned as he listened to his plaything cough hacking vents and whine meekly. His claws continued their exploration of the subdued seeker's frame, servos traveled across damaged wingtips, gliding down the planes of metal to rest at the dented and bleeding axis joints at the wing's base. It would have felt wonderful had not the metal been rent and torn to pieces by the monster already. As it was, the little jet thrashed wildly in pain, optics and audials cutting out to static for several seconds. He screeched in searing agony when Predaking ground wicked claws deeply into the wounds, optics streaming coolant and shaking terribly. When the predacon grew tired of listening to the piercing wails he merely tugged the chains tighter, choking all but a few tortured little clicks and whines from the seeker. 

The fingers moved on, groping and exploring each little divet and ridge between plating, gliding down the arch of the seeker's back, delicately tracing along shivering, gleaming thighs before grasping possessively, gouging into the plating and drawing energon. Predaking stifled a moan as the tortured seeker bucked and whined against him, unintentionally arching into the predacon's by now burning frame. He cupped the pert little aft twitching and shaking so delightfully, squeezing roughly and moving his servo in to circle around the luscious curves. The predacon shivered in delight at the stream of wicked ideas that poured through his processor of how to properly punish the little jet. 

At that thought the dragonformer couldn't help himself. A strong servo gripped posessively at the seeker's thigh, kneading and grasping greedily, before settling on the little jet's panel. He relished the jolt of shock it gained from the quivering flyer. Starscream shook his head back and forth gently, silently begging, vocaliser too abused to form words. The chains chimed softly with each little move of the flyer's helm. Predaking vented hot and heavy in the jet's audial, leaning in close to feel the heat of the flyer's frame against him. He tapped once on the little valve panel and ground his frame into the little seeker's as Starscream began shaking harder. 

"Open. Or do you require another lesson in obedience?"

Starscream was terrified. His vocalizer strained and clicked as he tried to force words from it. He shuddered deep, desperate intakes, clenching his fists and shuttering his eyes tightly. Predaking tapped again. Starscream drew shaking sobs as bowed his head in sumission. Venting deeply, he sent the command to manually retract his panel. The massive dragonfomer would get what he wanted one way another. All he could do was try to lessen the pain.

The world was silent for a moment and Starscream had never been so afraid. He could hear a deep rumbling emanating from the dragonformer above him. Starscream cried out when he felt a digit press against his valve. He bit down on his lip and whimpered as it pressed in to the dry, unaroused valve. He was lost in a world of fear and disgust. Optics were still shuttered tightly, refusing to acknowledge what was happening as the thick clawed digit forced it's way inside. Starscream sobbed quietly, enduring the prodding and pawing.

Predaking's cooling fans were whirring as he slid a finger, then two into the tight little valve. He looked down at the battered form below him, drinking in the terror and humiliation. Oh, this was just what the predacon wanted. Starscream, his tormentor in cycles past, now a remorseful, helpless little toy for his amusement. His frame heating up, he was clearly enjoying this. Predaking's spike began to pressurise behind its protective panel as clawtips forced their way in and out. Little to no lubricant made passage difficult. After a few more thrusts, the predacon stopped and withdrew those thick digits, thoughtful for a second.

Starscream felt a touch to his faceplates and recoiled in horror. His optics shot on in fear. A hulking servo was over his lips now, talons brushing against them before pushing inside, gently stroking the seeker's glossa, pushing in and out. The flyer made meek little noises of protest, whining and hiccuping sobs. He tried to turn his head away but the clawtips followed him. Giving up, he let his helm drop in defeat. 

Delving digits explored a moist and warm intake. He tried tonguing the digits gently, suckling and licking, hoping to win some favour by co-operating. Maybe he would show some mercy if the seeker pleased him. Predaking's spike thudded almost painfully against its housing in response. 

"Very good, pet." He stroked the seeker's helm and laughed when the little jet cringed away, shaking. "I think you deserve a reward."

Slick clawtips were withdrawn and made their way back down to the seeker's valve. Oral lubricants eased the way and the thick digits slid in much more easily this time. They thrust in and out, curling up to delve deeper into the seeker's valve, pointed claws stroking and coaxing along the quivering valve walls. Starscream curled in on himself and endured the sickening treatment. His body was soon heating up and his valve loosening, eager for more, despite what he wanted. With each thrust, small wet noises became louder and louder. When a third digit was inserted and the valve stretched wide, a small moan escaped the flyer's lips. 

The little jet sobbed and begged underneath Predaking. Writhing and moaning in fear, pain and unwanted pleasure. The skilled digits twisted and stroked, unrelenting and unremorseful. He felt the warmth from his valve grow and hid his faceplates with his servos, sobbing meekly. Predaking snarled, in anger or lust Starscream wasn't sure. He felt the digits start to thrust in forcefully, pounding home, scraping along delicate mesh lining painfully and without care. Starscream wailed and begged for the brute to stop. "It hurts! Please!" The predacon thrust heedlessly, adding a fourth digit to the hot wet heat and stretching that little hole wide. 

The combined pain and pleasure was too much and Starscream wailed, thrown into a devastating overload. His valve clamped down on the invading digits and he screamed. His optics saw only static as the overload crashed through him, frame burning in pleasure and shame as he pushed his hips forward desperately. After all the pain and abuse he'd endured the pleasure washing through him felt wonderful. He tried not to hear Predaking's mocking words as he ground desperately into the mech's servo, valve burning in need. "Filthy...wanton....whore...." 

The pleasure filling Starscream's frame slowly ebbed and faded, leaving him aching, valve stretched and burning, feeling confused and ashamed. He felt the servo withdraw a few moments later and almost sighed in relief, too dazed to watch Predaking languidly lick a digit clean, sighing in pleasure at the taste. He didn't notice when Predaking said something to the other two predacons and moved away.

Darksteel and Skylynx had long since given up restraint. Both of them had been slowly pumping their own spikes while they listened to the little jet plead and moan. They watched avidly as he was beaten down and forced to submit, little surges of warmth filling them each time they saw the seeker crumble, vents roaring and engines revving as the flyer wailed in overload, breaking down and sobbing gently afterwards. Revenge was sweet. 

Predaking approached them, "He's ready for you" He handed the length of chain over to Darksteel. The two predacons eagerly crossed the distance to the little seeker and positioned themselves above him. 

When Predaking left him, Starscream withdrew into his own world again, optics offlined and quietly sobbing. It was only when he felt a pressure on his valve did he reactivate his optics in shock and look up to be greeted with the sight of two disgusting beasts leering at him, one holding a spike over his face, stroking it gently, the other insistently pressing into his valve. He couldn't move, arms easily held at bay and legs forced apart. Starscream softly murmered pleas until his vocaliser hitched and only a high pitched whine left his lips. Darksteel firmly grasped the seeker's hips and hoisted them into the air, lining them up with his spike. Starscream sobbed and shook his helm to and fro, pleading with his eyes now.

The predacon rammed his spike home in one quick thrust, carelessly penetrating the slick valve, tearing it open and plunging in deeply. Darksteel grit his teeth. The little valve was so tight and sweet he could overload instantly! But he held it back. He wanted to enjoy this. He savoured the quailing jet's screams and moans as he tore open the delicious little valve.

Starscream was lost. He screamed and wailed, tears streaming down faceplates. The pain was searing hot and the thing was too big! He was sure something had torn. Panting heavily, he began to beg, "Please, stop! It's too big! It-" he squealed as the predacon hit a sensitive node, "It hurts!"

The predacon was unperturbed. If anything, the beast seemed to be spurred on by his pitiful whimpering and started to thrust in earnest, plunging deep into the abused valve despite the seeker's screams. Slamming the jet's slim, glistening hips down hard over and over, Darksteel moaned and lost himself in the heady pleasure of the tight, wet valve. Starscream quietly sobbed, waiting for the disgusting thing to be done with him. The pace slowed to a hard steady rhythm as Darksteel pounded the tight little valve. 

Skylynx moved his hand up and down his own spike, venting heavily. He stroked the seeker's face, loving the pained little moans the jet let out every so often. It soon became too much and Skylynx grasped the little jet's helm, tilting Starscream's head back until the top of his helm almost met the ground. Starscream shrieked as he saw the enormous spike hanging in front of his faceplates and Skylynx took the oppurtunity to guide his length into the warm welcoming intake, sighing in pleasure as he buried himself in that tight heat. 

Starscream felt he would be sick. His eyes rolled back and he thrashed his arms and legs uselessly. He was bent over backwards, neck tubing stretched out and gradually being filled with more and more of the predacon's huge spike. Each thrust coming from Darksteel gradually pushed the new intruder down further into his intake, stretching Starscream's neck tubing well beyond what was comfortable. His neck cables were straining and his intake burned.

Skylynx let out a moan as he was slowly enveloped in the soft, heat of the seeker's throat. He let his brother's forceful pumps push the jet forward, forcing sweet lips further down onto his spike until they met the very base of the chord. Skylynx shuddered. It felt so good he could hardly believe it. He moaned and slowly pumped into the jet's throat. 

Starscream gagged around the disgusting thing. His jaw ached, stretched too wide around the huge, thick spike. He could feel every thrust in painful detail, ridged plates scraping along the delicate metal of his intake. It burned. He tried to control his gag reflex, concentrating hard on relaxing his throat but it didn't work. He choked and gagged around the massive spike, squirming around and trying uselessly to push the monster away. 

Skylynx grinned maliciously as he watched the jet struggle, driving in harder each time the little flyer's throat tensed and contracted around him. "What's the matter, little seeker? Don't you like taking your punishment?"  
Sick enjoyment of the jet's torment filled him with a delicious warmth as he ground in deeply, shuddering with pleasure every time the jet choked and struggled around his spike. 

Starscream whimpered pitifully as the predacons rutted into him, sandwiching the small flier between twin enormous spikes and filling him completely. Darksteel ground into the too-small valve, reveling in the tight, wet heat that enveloped him. Skylynx grabbed a wingtip and twisted, moaning when the jet seized up in pain and swallowed hard around his spike. Starscream's valve clenched like a vise around Darksteel's chord.

"Primus...do that again" 

Skylynx obliged and gave the wingtip another vicious twist. Starscream wailed around the spike in his mouth and his valve bore down on the huge length filling him. The seeker felt like he was being torn apart. The thrusts were coming so fast and hard now he felt as though his body would break apart under the pressure. The spike lit up all the sensors in his valve, filling and stretching him so completely. Each thrust forced him further down onto Skylynx's throbbing spike. His intake felt like it was on fire. Heat pooled in his interface array and Starscream realised in horror that he was close to overload again. Tears welled in his optics and he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him when Darksteel ground into his cieling node.

Darksteel dug his claws deeply into the jet's hips and slammed them down onto his straining spike as Starscream's valve suddenly clamped down around the thick length. The jet moaned and writhed, burning up in unwanted pleasure as the predacon plunged into him over and over. His whole body shook as the full body overload ripped through him, twin enermous spikes filling him so completely with an intense blissful heat. Every sensor was lit with pleasure. 

Darksteel tensed and dug his claws in harder, grinding into the delicious heat between the seeker's slim silver thighs as deeply as he could. Transfluid gushed into the overstuffed little valve, searing the sore and damaged lining. The little flyer wailed around the thick spike still filling his mouth. The intense vibrations pushed Skylynx over the edge. He moaned in ecstasy and grasped Starscream's helm tightly, pushing in deeply as hot transfluids gushed into the warm, flexing intake engulfing his spike. Darksteel bit his lip, shivering at the intensity of the heat and pleasure. 

Starscream moaned and thrashed, pinned down and filled completely, twitching and wailing. He sobbed and choked the transfluid down, some of it filling his open, panting intake as Skylynx pulled out. The predacon rubbed his spike across the jet's faceplates, leaving a translucent trail across heated silver cheeks. Skylynx paused to whisper into the jet's audial, "Such a good little slut."

The world was a white haze of pleasure and pain to the seeker. They left him to lie in the sticky mess, covered in lubricants and weeping softly, spilt energon and transfluids still dripping from his aching valve. His wings were twisted and ruined, canopy cracked and nearly broken. His whole frame was battered and dented and he had lost count of the error reports and system failure warnings that he had had to dismiss. Body too weak to fight, the seeker sobbed and held himself tightly, praying it was over. 

Predaking shifted and Starscream felt a tug to the collar. Please no more...

Starscream forced himself up onto shaky servos and knees, eyeing the predacon leader fearfully as he hunkered down on the ground. Please. Not again. As Predaking moved towards him he was filled with utter terror. He felt as though he had been torn apart from the other two. What would their monstrous leader do to him? 

Starscream wailed and tried to stand but his knees were too weak to support him. He tried to push himself backwards, legs kicking and scrabbling awkwardly across the ground but caught hopelessly. Please..." he gulped. "Please, I can't." his voice hitched at the end and he sobbed, struggling to form words in the face of utter terror. Tears streamed down his face as the predacon loomed closer. 

With nowhere to go, the seeker pressed himself further into the ground, venting and wheezing loudly. A high pitched whine left the seeker's vocaliser metal plates shifted and realigned. In seconds, Predaking had transformed into his alt mode, huge intimidating draconic form now taking up all of his vision, the beast roaring and pounding towards him. Starscream's optics went wide in terror as he shrieked, claws scrabbling uselessly against the ground, trying desperately to escape despite being helplessly bound.

In seconds the massive brute was on him. Predaking slammed him down into the ground, his hulking form pinning the seeker down effortlessly. Starscream spat static, he wheezed and thrashed, but he had no hope of moving the huge mech. Massive, clawed pedes pinned the seeker's arms, talons digging and tearing into plating. Wires sparked where the plating had caved in or been ripped away. 

Starscream felt as though he would be crushed. He sobbed and cried out, weakly trying to push the weight off. This couldn't be happening, could it? He got his answer when he felt a pressure against his valve. "No.." Despair and horror filled his  
voice and he pleaded and begged, "Please no! You'll kill me! Please spare me! I'm so sorry, please!" 

In the throes of panic and wild thrashing, Starscream felt the disgusting thing sliding inside of him. His tanks lurched, threatening to purge and his head spun. The spilt transfluid filling the seeker's valve eased the way as the enormous spike slid slowly into his burning valve. 

The seeker's sobs and moans continued as Predaking ground deeper into the tiny slick valve. It was so tight, so good! The dragonformer vented heavily, purring in satisfaction.

Starscream wailed and cried. Primus, it burned! The thing's spike was just too huge! He felt as though he were being impaled, the walls of his valve buckling and protesting under the strain of the enormous intrusion. Sparks flew from the deep gashes left in his arms from the dragon's talons, wires and metal severed and mangled. His valve felt like it was on fire. The stretch was too much as the dragon thrust in further still. He screamed until his vocaliser shorted out.

The massive dragonformer savoured the sight of the shaking, broken flier beneath him. This was everything he had wanted and more.

Starscream could feel the hot breath from the dragon as Predaking vented hot and heavy by his audials. He whimpered as the beast leaned in close, taking in huge vents of air and tasting the seeker's terror and pain. Starscream felt rather than heard the satisfied rumble that came from his captor and recoiled in disgust when he felt a hot, thick glossa roam across his faceplates. He shut hisscrewed optics shut tightly as the vile glossa laved along a cheekplate in a disgusting parody of a lover's kiss.

"Pl- please... it hurts..." He felt the mounting pressure straining cables and internal plates to breaking point. The world was nothing but white hot searing pain. 

The other predacons were jeering at him, calling him a slut for being so ready to take their spikes, telling him how hot and needy his filthy little valve was. Starscream whimpered and sobbed. He tried to block it all out but the pain and sickness would not let him. That disgusting glossa continued its trail across his faceplates, coming to rest on the seeker's lips and pushing gently inside. That thick, wet appendage pressed in, exploring the sobbing mech's warm cavity, caressing the seeker's own little glossa. 

Starscream felt the dragon purr into his intake and hoped it would be over soon. He felt his tanks roiling in disgust, shaking and weeping, optics offline and shut tight against the world. 

That fat, huge glossa's caress became more insistent, deeper, wriggling to fill the flyer's intake as Starscream whined and sobbed around it. The seeker felt the pace quicken as the dragon rutted into him, slamming into the flier's petite little valve, now stretched tortuously wide and bleeding, filled with the dragon's huge, punishing spike. Each thrust drew pained little whimpers from the seeker. Slowly they turned into shrieks of agony, muffled by that writhing slick glossa as Predaking quickened the pace to brutal, violent thrusts, pounding dents into a too-small valve. The dragon plunged in deeper and deeper, tearing the little flyer apart from the inside. The nonstop stream of garbled and distorted whines and sobs coming from the whimpering mess of a mech below him only spurred the dragon on, faster and harder.

Transfluid and energon dribbled down the massive spike as Predaking viciously plunged into the little jet, ridges dragging painfully across abused and broken sensors deep inside the seeker's valve. Valve lining tore and coolant tears streamed down the seekers faceplates as he wailed and moaned in pain. Each thrust brought more suffering and he prayed to Primus it would be over soon. Delicate metal buckled around the huge spike and the little jet screamed in agony. Warm, sticky fluids gushed into him, mixing with his own energon and burning in intense pain. He screamed and shook, vocaliser cutting out and resetting intermittently. The dragon thrust forward, rumbling deep sounds of satisfaction as he released his load deep inside of the quivering, hot valve. Transfluids had nowhere to go, with the seeker stuffed so completely, hot liquids gushing out of the little opening, coating the jet's thighs with sticky residue.

The fluid pooled beneath him and when Predaking finally withdrew, a huge rush of silvery release gushing from the abused valve. Starscream wailed in pain as he was finally released. He slumped, faceplates landing in the growing puddle of filth below him, vocaliser hoarse and raw from the screams, valve gaping, bleeding, on fire. It was too much pain. The seeker went still, shivering lightly before immediately entering a forced shutdown, mercifully sparing him from his waking nightmare, at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pointless Starscream/Predaking/Predacons smut carrying on from the last chapter of, you guessed it, pointless Starscream/Predaking/Predacons smut. 
> 
> Graphic violence, non-con, sexual violence, you have been warned.

Location: Darkmount, Cybertron. Set after predacons rising events.

 

It was a vicious punishment. Starscream had attempted to refuse one of the predacons, lashing out when Skylynx had tried to claim him. Now he was being thoroughly educated as to exactly how much control he had over how and when he would be fragged. Namely, none. 

The seeker was laid out on a berth, wrists shackled above his head and ankles bound to each corner. His keepers rarely bothered to restrain him, easily overpowering the small flyer. It was only when he was to be “educated” that the seeker found himself bound. Starscream regretted his mistake. He had been beaten and used. He was covered in dried transfluids, once pristine frame dented and stained. His valve cover was gone. What use did a predacon frag toy have for modesty after all? 

Starscream would happily beg and scrape, apologise at length and plead for mercy, vowing never to disobey his new masters again if only he could speak. He keened mournfully behind the gag his tormentors had forced into his mouth. They had tied him down, taking turns to fill his aching, burning valve as the jet wailed and moaned helplessly. They toyed with his wings, twisting metal painfully, peeling the paint from his plating, even delving deep into sensitive seams and tearing apart delicate wiring. Anything to increase the little jet's suffering.

The seeker had been left there when they were done, weeping silently. He didn't know how much time had passed when Predaking returned. He was alone but he brought with him a new “toy.” Predaking immediately set about putting it to good use and time passed as a slow blur of agony.

 

 

Starscream moaned behind the gag filling his mouth as he felt another jolt of electricity tear through his frame, writhing in pain and tugging hopelessly against his bonds. He had lost track of how much time the predacon had spent torturing him. 

Predaking leered, lust and sadistic glee radiating from deep within his spark. In one massive servo he held a shockstick. It was the very same tool that was recovered from the seeker's subspace, having once burned and shamed the proud dragonformer. Now he revelled in turning that suffering back on the seeker, heat building in his frame as he watched the little jet shrink away from the shockstick in terror.

Another jolt of electricity shot through the seeker's system. Starscream shrieked and convulsed in pain, charge searing across his plating, scorching wires, burning transformation seams. Starscream wailed and trembled, optics filled with coolant tears. He wanted to throw himself under the predacon's pedes and grovel for mercy. Please, just stop. 

Gradually the charge in the flyer's frame dwindled and Starscream's thrashing and terror-filled screams died down to a sorrowful wail. 

Predaking toyed idly with his pet, stroking tear-stained faceplates in a mock gesture of sympathy. The seeker sobbed brokenly, taunted by the bittersweet touches and false promises of comfort. Tremors of fear shook his frame, wings clattering against the metal berth uselessly. The gag had Starscream's mouth stretched wide and filled. Oral lubricants seeped down stained faceplates in a humiliating display of forced submission. Predaking leaned in to nibble at the soft, heated metal. Starscream's terrified moans travelled through the gag, vibrations sending shiver's through the dragonformer's spinal struts and heating his frame.

Without warning, the predacon suddenly tore the gag free, cool air rushing into the seeker's intake for a mere second before his mouth was plundered mercilessly.

A long, thick tongue filled the seeker's intake, exploring every corner of his mouth. Predaking's cooling fans roared, an inferno of heat building in his spark and behind his panel. When he finally tore his lips free, a wellspring of shameless begging and promises fell from the seeker's quivering lips.

“Please, master! No...no more! I'm sorry!” Starscream panted, terrified and desperate. “I'll never disobey you again, sir! I've been a disobedient pet please let me make up for it sir! Please, please, please, please....” The seeker chanted it like a mantra, desperate and mad with fear, vocaliser strained and optics wide.

A deep laugh of sick enjoyment rumbled through the predacon as he regarded his little toy, optics piercing the seeker's spark with terror.

“Tell me, pet. If I don't enforce your lessons, how will you learn? You disobeyed your masters and so you must be punished.”

“N- no master! Please! I am repentant, truly I am! Please have mercy master!” 

A high pitched whine left the jet's vocaliser as he watched Predaking ignored his begging, picking up the gag again and moving to refasten it. He tried to turn his head away, to evade the clawed servos but it was hopeless.

“No! Please sir, please!” the seeker screeched desperately. “I'll be good ple- mfh!” The pleading abruptly turned into muffled cries and sobs as the gag was put back in place. Starscream wept, frame going limp in defeat, helm shaking back and forth slightly as if trying to deny this was happening.

Predaking admired his lithe little seeker for a moment, languidly stroking down a sleek and sullied thigh with sharp talons. The soft metal trembled beneath his servos as Starscream met his gaze, still pleading with his optics. Predaking smirked dominantly, sadistic glint in his optics as he reached for the shockstick once more. His plaything recoiled in fear, coolant filled optics staring up in disbelief. Primus please...no more.

Predaking drew the inactive shockstick along the seeker's side, watching avidly as the little flyer trembled and flinched away from the touch. Predaking continued to explore the seeker's frame with the device, pleasure licking at his spark each time the jet cringed and moaned in pain as he traced over half healed tears and wounds.

Starscream wept silently, waiting for the next assault. He couldn't help arching and moaning when Predaking ground the rod into damaged and burned sensors. His master had been vicious today and the jet's plating was covered in searing scorch marks and damaged plating. 

The seeker felt the device trace downwards, shivering and praying to Primus that today's suffering would be over soon. It moved downwards further still and suddenly he felt the tip of the rod press against the rim of his valve.

Starscream's optics went wide with shock. He couldn't be thinking that could he! No mech was that sadistic! Please no! Muffled cries left the seeker's vocaliser as he strained neck cables to meet his torturer's dark optics. He moaned and pleaded behind the gag, helm thrashing from side to side, desperately begging the predacon.

The shockstick was forced past dented valve lips, heedless of the seeker's voiceless protests. Predaking slowly inserted the length, sliding it into the wailing mech below him. The shaft slid in easily, Starscream's valve heated and slick with lubricant.

“Enjoying this, are we?” Predaking's tone was dark with mockery and malice.

Starscream sobbed and wailed behind the gag, helm shaking desperately. Please, no. The seeker liked pain but not like this. He had always liked rough interface and after countless years of Megatron's tender mercies, the seeker had adapted to enjoy pain, his lusts responding to the warlord's rough handling and violent interface sessions. Now, Starscream couldn't stop his body responding to the pain, to the intimate touches that accompanied it. His valve dripped in anticipation even as the seeker groaned muffled please for his captor to stop, staring pitifully into a face filled with unwavering malice.

Predaking twisted the shockstick and smirked as the seeker moaned around the gag. The little whore wanted it after all. 

He drew the rod out slowly and plunged it in again, forcefully, viciously. Pleased noises left the predacon's vocaliser as his plaything bucked and thrashed. Predaking forced the rod deep into the little valve, wicked smile on his lips as he rammed the shockstick in over and over.

Starscream's valve dented and burned around the intruder. He thrashed wildly, shackles cutting in to his wrists, backstruts arching painfully as the rod brutalised him over and over again. The seeker wailed and begged behind the gag.

When the shockstick was activated Starscream screeched until his vocaliser cut out. 

The searing fire tore through the seeker's frame to his very spark as the shockstick was thrust sadistically into the abused valve over and over, sparking and burning. Starscream madly wondered if he'd died and had been sent to the pit itself. He felt as though he were adrift in a sea of fire. Every sensor burned, every cable taught in agony and terror. He didn't even notice when Predaking tore the shockstick away and replaced it with his engorged, dripping spike. 

The predacon plunged deeply into the abused port in one swift motion, heedless of the pain it would cause the seeker. Starscream arched and shook, feeble clicks and pops the only sounds that his burned out vocaliser could produce.

Predaking pumped savagely into the ruined valve, little tingles of current licking pleasantly at the head of his spike as he ground in deeply. Claws dug into silver plating and the seeker's optics saw only static as Predaking slammed into the quivering valve over and over, burning and claiming. Ridged plates tore and scorched abused valve walls, energon pooling between the seeker's legs. Predaking moaned and buried his length deeply in the hot little valve, groaning and panting. Starscream convulsed in agony, valve clamping down and tightening impossibly from the pain. Tears streamed down his faceplates, engine whining and nearly giving out under the stress.

Predaking's claws grasped the seeker's hips tightly, gouging into tremor-wracked plating and leaving deep scars in the once pristine plating. The dragonformer bucked wildly into his pet, gasping and moaning in pleasure, optics glazed and unseeing. Predaking cried out a moment later and in one last shuddering thrust, overload tore through him. He ground his crotch plate against the seeker's hips, pressing his twitching, throbbing member in deeply, groaning in pleasure. Silvery transfluid gushed into the burned and broken valve, Predaking's little toy writhing and wailing beneath him.

When it was over the seeker wept. It wasn't long before his body entered a forced recharge.

 

 

The seeker couldn't tell how much time passed lying on that berth, alone, afraid. Starscream dreamed. He dreamed of Cybertron before the war. He dreamed of Vos, his once proud city and home, before it had fallen. He dreamed of a shining set of wings, held high and proud as he meticulously polished his frame to gleaming perfection. Most of all he dreamed of Megatron. Images of the silver warlord haunted his recharge, taunting him with the knowledge that had truly been abandoned. 

At a certain point he awoke to find himself on a medical berth. Apparently he was being repaired. What did it matter? He would only be brutalised again. The seeker let himself fall back into recharge, tormented yet comforted by pleasant memories. 

The seeker often woke thinking he was still on the Nemesis, stark reality crashing down when he looked up to see the massive pedes of Predaking towering over him. He cowered instanly at the sight. Sometimes the seeker woke to stare at a dark room and the base of his master's berth. The dragonformer had sometimes taken to keeping the jet chained by his berth as if he were a simple mechanimal. Starscream felt the cool chill of the metal collar marking him as property and clutched at it mournfully, wishing none of it were real and retreating into the dark, comforting shadows that at least clouded the harsh unforgiving nature of his reality.

If only he could go back he would never again defy the silver warlord. Maybe then he would not have been so callously abandoned...

If Starscream obeyed, performing when he was commanded like a good little pet he was spared further punishments. He desperately strove to obey his keeper's every word, hoping to never have to go through a punishment like the last again. When he did well he was praised, fed enough to see past the overwhelming hunger and constant fear of permanent shut down. Maybe if he pleased his masters they would reward him with more energon? Starscream idly wondered if he should have felt ashamed at that last thought. It didn't matter anyway. This was his life now and he was better off accepting it.

 

 

Predaking was seated on the throne at Darkmount, surveying the landscape and enjoying the brisk air. He gazed distantly at the horizon. He had just seen his fellow predacons off on a reconnaissance mission, spying on the autobots and keeping an optics peeled for poorly guarded energon stores. 

A silver seeker crouched nearby, collared and chained to the throne at the neck, helm lowered deferentially. He was filthy, covered in dried layers of transfluid, dented and scratched. The little jet flinched when Predaking spoke.

“Starscream,” the seeker looked up hesitantly. “Come here.” 

Starscream meekly obeyed. Casting his eyes downwards so as not to anger the hulking form before him, he crawled forward, battered frame creaking and protesting at each movement. 

Starscream crawled close enough to his tormentor to touch his pedes. He delicately stroked the metal, before bowing low to place a supplicating kiss to each massive pede. He hoped that Predaking was in a good mood today. 

The dragonformer's chassis rumbled in satisfaction. It was good to see the seeker accepting his new role in life as predacon fragtoy. It had truly been a pleasure to watch as the jet was transformed from a haughty, arrogant mech into a fearful, respectful pet.

Predaking held a cube of energon in one servo, sipping idly. He sighed contentedly as he thought about the change that he and his predacons had wrought in the seeker.

Starscream gulped. His tanks were parched. He watched as the predacon distantly toyed with the drink, salivating and gently whimpering, optics never leaving the softly glowing liquid as it swirled enticingly around the translucent cube.

Predaking sipped at the energon again and shifting his weight. Starscream cringed in fear at the innocuous movement, conditioned by now to expect pain at any moment. He exhaled in relief when the dragonformer merely crossed one leg over the other, lazily reclining as he waited.

When Starscream realised he was not yet going to be harmed, the seeker carefully lifted his helm upwards, wary of any small twitch or movement from his master that might betray anger or disapproval. His sight inevitably drifted towards the sweet smelling energon just out of reach. The seeker opened his mouth as if to plead as he watched the massive dragonformer gulp down more of the precious liquids. A pained whine escaped his vocaliser as he watched the sweet nectar disappear bit by bit.

Predaking looked down at the wretched thing at his feet as if only just now noticing him.

“Did you want something, my pet?” he mockingly asked. The huge mech smirked in smug satisfaction and gently nudged the seeker with a massive pede.

Starscream yelped in startled fear, cowering and shaking. So intently had he been staring at the energon that he was taken by complete surprise. The seeker recovered himself quickly, however, placing both hands on the dragonformer's thigh beseechingly and lowering his wings to the point where they were scraping against the ground. He begged.

“Please master? I-I'll be good, I promise! Haven't I been good?” Huge optics stared up piteously. The seeker was entranced by the sweet allure of energon, unthinkingly lifting a servo towards the cube. Starscream was not foolish enough to try and take the energon without permission but couldn't help himself from pawing at the cube and the huge mech in hope and longing. 

Predaking laughed, enjoying watching his pet's shameless begging. In one swift movement his arm shot out and tightly grasped the little jet's roving appendage. 

Starscream let out a strartled cry. He'd done something wrong! He was sorry! The seeker went stark still when the dragonformer touched him, whining softly and steeling himself for more torture. His wings clattered together violently in terror and he shuttered his optics tightly. Starscream was shocked when he was suddenly pulled up into the massive mech's lap effortlessly.

Starscream blinked as the energon cube appeared and was pressed to his lips. Predaking let him drink long draughts of the liquid. Starscream dared not question his luck, gulping it down greedily. He remembered his manners however and placed a kiss on the dragonformer's chestplates with a soft thank you. 

The jet stared up at his master in wonder. He whimpered when he felt a clawed servo glide over a wingtip. His wings had been torn apart only to be roughly patched back together by unskilled servos time and again. Now they shook in memories of past agony. He vented short, shaky intakes, waiting for the pain to start anew. Starscream gasped when the servo instead moved lightly along the metal plating, stroking and petting. The fearful whimpers that escaped the flyer's vocaliser slowly changed into something else and before long the seeker was moaning softly. 

It had been so long since Starscream had felt any sort of pleasant touch that he found himself pressing his wing into the clawed servo. He had endured so much pain and suffering that he was desperate for any sort of comfort, even if it came from his torturer. The seeker shuttered his optics again, losing himself in the pleasant touches and curling into the warm body that held him. He could almost imagine it was a past lover. He thought of Megatron before the mech became lost to war and madness. Before he'd abandoned him.

Predaking's servos roved the flyer's frame, stroking along delicate cables, kneading and rubbing gently.

Starscream immersed himself in his fantasies. He didn't dare to question what had sparked this change in the predacon but just let himself enjoy the soothing attentions. His frame was desperate for comfort. The dragonformer's touches strayed lower, rubbing little circles on the seeker's hip plates, stroking slender thighs. Starscream vented heavily, leaning into the touches. The seeker's cooling fans clicked on, loud enough that the dragonformer could easily hear. 

Predaking continued his ministrations, soothing and gentle touches edging slowly closer to the warmth between the jet's legs. There was a quiet click as Predaking's panel opened, spike slowly pressurising. 

Starscream was jolted from his fantasy when he felt a stiff hot pressure against his aft. He cried out, shocked and afraid. The dragonformer chuckled and moved the seeker so that he straddled Predaking's crotchplate.

Predaking continued to stroke the seeker's wings and with some encouragement, soon had Starscream grinding against his girth, teasing deliciously. 

The dragonformer raised a servo to the seeker's lips, humming in approvel when Starscream bathed the digits lovingly with his glossa, suckling and licking, eagerly showing his appreciation for his master's kindness.

Predaking spent a few clicks teasing the flyer's valve with slick fingers before pressing the nicely lubricated digits inside of his little pet. Starscream mewled in pleasure, no longer caring where the gentle, comforting touches came from, only that they kept coming. He ground into Predaking's servo, panting breathlessly and shuttering his optics. 

Predaking entertained his pet a few clicks longer before drawing out, not missing the soft whine of loss that his seeker let slip.

“Don't worry my little Star. I'll soon fill you up.” 

Starscream whimpered in fear but didn't try to pull away as his master lined up his spike and gently lowered the seeker down onto the glistening girth. He tried to relax and clutched at the dragonformer's chestplate for comfort.

The enormous spike slowly sank into the little jet's quivering valve, impaling him inch by inch. The seeker moaned as he was gradually filled. The impossible stretch burned but was bearable, his valve having somehow adapted to accommodate the massive spike. 

Predaking slowly lowered his little seeker until his straining spike was buried deeply, groaning at the amazingly tight heat that surrounded him. Starscream moaned and pressed his faceplates into his master's chest. Predaking gave the seeker a moment to adjust before moving his hips to grind into his pet's moist heat.

Starscream keened and clutched at his master desperately. The stretch was so overwhelming, burning heat and an aching yet wonderful pleasure filling him completely. Predaking grasped the seeker's thighs and rolled his hips, rubbing against heated sensors and lighting them with an intense pleasure. His little pet shuddered and cried out, mouth open and wailing in ecstasy. Claws scrabbled helplessly against the dragonformer's chassis as Starscream desperately tried to ground himself. The heady rush of pain pleasure from the too large spike making his head spin in euphoric bliss. 

Predaking grasped the seeker's hips and forced the little jet down hard on his length, humming approval as his little pet threw back his head in pleasure. 

Starscream moaned incoherently, dazed and overwhelmed as he was forced down harder and faster with each thrust. Starved for comfort, Starscream's frame was burning in heat and need, ready to overload with a few more thrusts. 

Predaking lingered in the welcoming heat of his pet for a moment more before pulling free. 

Starscream hazily wondered what was happening, momentary relief flooding his processor as the huge member was freed from his stretched and burning valve. The needy ache between the seeker's thighs overpowered all other thoughts in mere moments however as his valve clamped down on nothing. The burning need drove him to grind down, missing the sweet stretch and trying to force the spike back inside of him. Strong servos held him firmly in place however, the seeker whining desperately at the loss.

Starscream almost wept, it was so cruel. He frnatically ground down, succeeding only in teasing the outer folds of his valve with Predaking's spike and moaning at the unbearable torture. 

The dragonformer vented harshly, overheated and clearly straining to remain in control with the hot, whimpering mess of a seeker on top of him. He wanted to enjoy this moment however. The moment when the last shreds of his pet's dignity were tossed aside as he begged Predaking to frag him mercilessly.

Predaking clutched shivering hips tightly and toyed with the tensing valve, rubbing his spike around the entrance temptingly in slow taunting circles. The dragonformer's cooling fans roared at the little gasps and noises his pet made. 

Starscream couldn't control himself. It was torturous pleasure and his body screamed at him with the need to overload. He gyrated his hips mindlessly, whimpering at emptiness of his valve and the unbearable heat building inside him. His body was overheating with built up charge, wires sparking every so often and plating burning in need.

It was too much, he sobbed and broke down, “Please sir.... p- please...” vents hitching and vocaliser shaky, he continued. “Master...?” the breathless moan dripped in desperation and uninhibited desire. 

Starscream sobbed when Predaking ignored him and continued to tease his entrance unbearably. 

It was too cruel. “Master...Predaking...I- I thought... don't you want?” His vents hitched and he whined softly, unable to understand why the predaon didn't just get it over with. He'd been raped countless times, why hold back now? The seeker tried vainly to bury the huge spike inside him, a tiny stream of lubricant trickling down his thigh. When Predaking refused to move, understanding dawned on the seeker.

Predaking stared down at his wanton, dripping little pet, jaw set in a determined line as he pressed just the tip of his straining, aching spike into the heated valve. He wanted nothing more than to pound that exquisite little aft into the ground but he held himself back.

Starscream sobbed. He couldn't take it. He thrashed, desperate, keening, crazed, whimpering to himself as he battled with the last scraps of his own resolve and dignity. In the end, his own overwhelming need won out and he crumbled, giving in to his master's whim, a deep shame seeping into his spark as he opened his mouth to beg.

“P- please master! I can't... I can't take it!” Huge, coolant filled optics stared up. “Please sir! Please frag me, master!” Shaking servos clutched feverishly at the hulking mech, imploring, pleading, the huge spike nudging maddeningly at his entrance, release so close.

Predaking captured his shivering little seeker in a kiss, plunging in deeply as he clutched Starscream's hips tightly. Oh that had been worth it. Starscream, reduced to a needy little pleasurebot begging fervently for his spike. He felt the heat and the need rolling off the seeker's frame and greedily plundered Starscream's mouth, teasing and tasting. When Predaking drew back he let out a pleased hum. “Very good, pet. Here is your reward.”

Starscream's hips were suddenly slammed down, ruthlessly, viciously. His valve lit up in sweet pleasure as his master impaled him in one swift stroke, molten heat tearing through him beautifully. “Oh! Oh master! Th- thank you sir! Th- thank you....” he babbled mindlessly as Predaking plunged in. Lubricants dripped down the seeker's legs as Starscream threw back his head and wailed, overwhelmed in pleasure. 

Predaking forced the writhing, moaning seeker down onto his hot, throbbing length over and over, the wet, welcoming heat gripping his spike like a vice 

Starscream keened and clung to Predaking, babbling and moaning, vents shaking and wings fluttering. The enormous pressure opening him up and filling him felt so good he could weep. Predaking pumped into him steadily and Starscream felt the heat between his legs build further still. When the predacon slammed viciously into his ceiling node, overload surged through Starscream. The seeker's whole frame shook as he spread his legs apart further, wanting more of the enormous length inside him. 

Starscream's sensornet was awash with the unbelievable pressure of his master's huge punishing spike filling him completely, lighting every sensor lining his valve in searing pleasure. He moaned and thrashed, burning in blissful heat as his master's spike ground against every inch of his over-sensitised valve. The seeker wept in sweet release, lost in rapture as he clutched at his master. 

Predaking toppled over the edge when he felt his pet overload around him. He gripped Starscream tighter still, talons drawing energon as he effortlessly forced the seeker up and down his length, hips bucking into the spasming, tightening heat as he roared his completion.

When it was over, Starscream was sprawled atop his master, optics hazy with post-overload bliss. Predaking's enormous spike was still buried deeply inside him, twitching occassionally and drawing little moans from the seeker. Slowly Starscream became aware of his surroundings again, noticing his predicament and trying feebly to move, lacking the energy to even lift a servo. He began to panic, fearing how his master would react should he fall asleep in the huge mech's lap. Predaking didn't seem to care however, and began to stroke the little flyer's wings almost fondly, pulling his spike free and settling the seeker in his lap, resting against his chest. The petting continued and Starscream relaxed somewhat, still wary but enjoying the attention, especially with the way his valve ached. It was a pleasant distraction, the dull pain settling into the background as Predaking's servos glided gently over pliant, heated metal. 

Predaking watched his pet slowly calm and still, reaching to stroke along delicate face plates. Instead of flinching as he usually did, the little seeker nuzzled into the servo, leaning into the warm plating and sighing. Predaking's engine rumbled happily, dominant coding thrilling at the submissive act. He wrapped an arm possessively around his pet, continuing to stroke the seeker as Starscream drifted into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream dreamed he was flying, unfettered and free. He soared high above the glimmering spires of Vos, dancing through the air, twirling and gliding. His sleek form effortlessly sliced through the air, diving towards the ground, feeling the rush of danger as his HUD blared warnings of impending disaster. He pulled up at the last second, exhilerated and alive, soaring straight up and tearing through the skies to the top of the spires. Starscream transformed then, hovering in base mode to take in the sight of his glorious city, beautiful and pristine. 

Then the beautiful spires of Vos started to change, rust appearing from tiny cracks in the gleaming metal. Starscream furrowed his browns in confusion, flying closer to the nearest spire to investigate. Reaching out hesitantly, Starscream gingerly touched the tiny crack. Immediately, the rust seem to spark to life, spreading like liquid death, turning metal dull as it spread like wildfire. A soft crackling noise permeated the air as gradually, the towers started to crumble, small chunks of debris falling to the ground. Starscream panicked, watching helplessly as his beautiful city turned to rust. Large chunks broke away and came crashing to the ground, shattering the earth. “No! What's happening!”

The towers fell around him, huge clouds of debris filling the air as they toppled one by one. Tears streamed down the seeker's face as he watched, eventually looking down to notice his own discoloured servos. The rust had spread to him as well! He screamed and fitfully clawed at his paint, stripping layer after layer, energon pooling in the wounds. Shadows rose up around him, dread filling the seeker's spark as he watched, frozen in horror. Terrified, the seeker tried to move, his frame stiff, infected with the deadly rust. Without warning, Starscream's thrusters shorted out, and he fell, screaming as he plummeted into the abyss, dark shadows dancing around him.

Starscream awoke screeching in fear, clawing madly at the empty darkness. His optics darted around the room, searching for the terrible shadows that haunted him. The rust! He scraped feverishly at his own arms, trying to tear it off. It wouldn't come off! He could feel it seeping into his plating! Starscream tore deep gouges in his plating before strong arms took hold of his wrists, pinning them down. The seeker shrieked in absolute horror. The nightmare creatures had him! Starscream thrashed and bucked wildly, only ceasing when the breath was knocked out of him by a huge weight suddenly on top of him.

“Starscream... calm yourself before I give you something to really scream about.” The predacon growled the threat, obviously angered at being woken from recharge by his seeker bawling like a sparkling.

Starscream coughed a few times, taking some shaky invents, terrified whine dying down to a confused whimper. 

“That's better.” Predaking stroked the seeker's helm, trying to settle him. 

“Master...?” Starscream blinked in confusion, spark still racing in fear.

Predaking rolled off the seeker when it seemed Starscream had regained his senses. He grasped the slim silver waist and pulled Starscream flush against his heated frame. “Quiet, little one.” The words were a terse command and the seeker gulped, knowing he was lucky to avoid being punished. The dragonformer had clearly had enough of his pet's ridiculous behaviour. “Recharge now.” He hugged the seeker close, sparing a moment to nuzzle at the flyer's helm before shuttering his optics in recharge.

Starscream stared into the darkness, stifling the frightened whimpers before they left his vocaliser. His arms stung, raw wounds seeping energon as he wondered what had come over him. It had been so real...he still thought he saw dark shapes moving in the corners of the room. There would be no rest for the seeker this cycle, his optics flitting fearfully, searching in the darkness.

 

 

The longest night cycle Starscream had ever known finally drew to a close, daylight peeking through a small crack in the wall. When Predaking woke he looked down at the little seeker and grumbled, confused and irritated by the strange fit the seeker had thrown last cycle.

Starscream's sensornet prickled as he lay still, uncomfortably aware that his master was watching him and not knowing how he would react to the seeker's outburst. He concentrated on drawing steady, even intakes and tried to remain calm.

Predaking watched him for a long moment, finally standing and lumbering out of the room without a word, leaving Starscream alone, still bound to the berth by his collar. The seeker shrank in on himself, fearful of what would happen now. Would he be left alone to starve for a cycle or would Predaking return only to torture him again, angered at the seeker inerrupting his recharge with his pathetic wailing? Starscream drew his knees up under his chain and waited, rocking himself back and forth gently, trying to stave off panic.

The seeker's vents hitched in fear when he heard heavy pedes coming towards the room a short while later. He clenched his servos and waited, tucking his head down further behind thin knees as if to hide. The pedefalls grew closer and Starscream couldn't stop the panicked little noises that his vocaliser made. Predaking reappeared in the doorframe and stalked over to the panicked seeker. Starscream let out a startled cry when he was lifted easily and held in the dragonformer's lap. Predaking produced a tube of salve and started to apply it to the seeker's wounds. It stung and Starscream hissed in pain. Predaking glared at him, silently commanding quiet.

Starscream gulped and nodded meekly, biting his lower lip component against the pain as his master worked. The seeker stared up at his master in wonder, amazed his wounds were being treated at all. They could have been left to self-repair. The act of compassion was not lost on the seeker and he planted a hesitant little kiss on the dragonformer's chest plates, still afraid of incurring the mech's wrath. The satisfied rumble Predaking's engine made spurred the seeker on and he lavished his master in appreciation, salve now working to numb the pain and heal torn protoflesh. Starscream peppered his master with little kisses, whispering thanks and stroking the massive chestplates. The seeker leaned up to daringly kiss the intimidating mech's lips.

Predaking returned the kiss, nipping playfully and stroking the seeker's wings wings. Starscream couldn't help but moan, pushing into the touch, as Predaking stroked the metal gently. It felt wonderful, the seeker's sensory deprived wings singing with the touch. 

Predaking produced an energon cube from his subspace, moving to set it down by the seeker. Starscream salivated at the sight, empty tanks groaning and rumbling painfully. A thought crossed the predacon's processor and he stopped his movements, energon cube dangling enticingly in front of the seeker's optics as a devious smirk formed on his faceplates.

Starscream held himself still, optics shifting between his master and the cube so tauntingly close. He gulped and licked his lips subconciously. 

“You may have the whole cube,” Starscream's optics lit up, “if you make yourself overload for me.” Starscream's face contorted in a mixture of confusion and dread. 

Predaking moved to a worn, basic chair he had fished up from the ruins of Darkmount. It was the only one he could find to accommodate his quite impressive bulk. The dragonformer landed heavily in it, metal straining under the weight. He lounged comfortably, elbow propped up against the chair's arm, head resting against his servo. Predaking waited, holding the full energon cube in his other servo, toying with it, tracing a finger around the rim and watching his pet's hungry optics follow his motions. “Go on....”

Starscream started when his master addressed him, unsure of what to do. He sat back on his thrusters, knees bent and legs folded neatly underneath him. The seeker looked up for guidance as he spread his thighs slowly, stroking along sleek curves with his hands. Predaking nodded slightly and Starscream continued. He traced up, around his valve with one servo, the other he used to fondle his canopy, tracing against delicate glass and gliding thin claws into sensitive seams. Starscream shuttered his optics, conjuring up images of pleasant interfacing he'd enjoyed in times past. A low growl forced his optics back open.

“Look at me pet,” Predaking demanded in a sultry tone.

The seeker nodded ever so slightly, acknowledging the command. He stared wide-eyed into his master's optics as clawed digits brushed at his valve's rim, teasing himself and getting his valve ready. The digits glided up to caress the cluster of sensor nodes at the outer rim, Starscream moaning at the intense heat that poured through his system. He moved to toy with his valve opening again, getting ready to finger himself when a sudden twinge of shame stopped him, freezing the servo in mid-air. Starscream's optics wandered to the softly glowing cube promised to him, the alluring scent so strong and heady to the starved mech. The seeker couldn't stop the whine of need when the sweet smell caused his dried up fuel tank to clench painfully. 

Intolerable hunger and need forced two clawed digits into a slick, heated valve, pumping in and out. Starscream gasped at the sudden intense wave of pleasure, shame forgotten instantly and replaced with burning need. After the constant pain and torture, pleasurable touches seemed a thousand times more intense. The seeker stared into Predaking's molten optics and shivered under the ardent stare. He curled his fingers up and reached for his ceiling node, gasping and throwing his head back as he felt his valve constrict. His other servo trailed down the sleek frame to join it's twin, teasing the outer node again, the jet arching in pleasure. Predaking's unwavering stare seemed to light a fire in his spark, the seeker panting and groaning as he met those flaming orbs.

Predaking was leaning forward now in interest, enjoying his little pet showing off for him. His servos gripped the arms of the chair with enough force to dent it, as he rumbled appreciation. “Use your spike too.” The dragonformer smirked when Starscream was shocked into sudden stillness, the expression soon replaced by a lecherous leer.

The seeker nodded slightly once again. This was new. Most mech's who liked to be the ones in control didn't want to see their partner's chord. Starscream rarely used it, normally preferring his valve, his partners never mechs to complain at taking the lead. The seeker hadn't touched his spike since well before he was claimed as a predacon pet. 

With a trembling touch, Starscream traced around his spike housing, delving into the seams around his panel as he teased his outer node with the other servo. The seeker started to buck and twitch, teasing and denying himself, heating up quickly. When the jet couldn't hold back a whine of need, he blinked hazy optics, staring deeply into Predaking's optics. Starscream licked his lips and released his panel, spike springing free, fully pressurised already. The cool air felt amazing on his length and Starscream gripped his chord, starting to slowly pump. The seeker hissed, battling to control himself and keep his optics focused on the hulking mech before him. Fingers delved into the wet, sopping valve, quickly pressing in deeper and increasing their tempo. Starscream stroked his length, keening and moaning. He forced himself to hold Predaking's gaze, biting down on his lip to keep control, overworked cooling fans stuttering and threatening to give out.

Predaking cooed in appreciation, moving a servo down his own frame to release his straining spike. It sprang free, hard and ready. The dragonformer's optics were glued to the wanton little mech writhing before him, watching as the seeker added a third digit to the quivering heat between his legs. Starscream's invents became short and erratic, legs trembling as overload neared. Predaking languidly stroked his length, revved up from the sight alone and hardly needing the stimulation. He was ready to overload already, spike feeling like it would burst just from watching the seeker. 

Starscream wailed, bucking into the clawed servo clutching at his spike, head lolling back in pleasure before the seeker could stop himself. It felt so good! His other servo was plunged into the soaked little valve, all four digits stretching and twisting, grinding against quaking and shuddering valve walls as they clamped down. Starscream screeched, distantly remembering to focus on his master and forcing his pleasure blinded optics to look at the blurred shape he could scarcely register as Predaking. He desperately bucked into the other servo, gripping tightly and moaning, frame shaking as overload tore through him. Starscream wailed as a stream of transfluid spattered over the berth, holding Predaking's optics for a moment before letting himself fall to the berth, exhausted.

A frightened whimper pierced the air when the seeker felt his helm grasped by the chin and guided up. He blinked, refocusing his optics to be met with a familiar sight. 

Predaking held Starscream gently in place with one servo, the other wrapped around his straining spike, just out of reach of Starscream's talented glossa. That wasn't what the mech wanted now. He pumped slowly and deliberately, drawing out the pleasure as he stared down into confused optics. Predaking rumbled a deep growl as the massive spike erupted, hot streams of sticky silvery fluid coating the seeker's face. Predaking vented heavily, burning the image into his memory bank. His pet, soaked in his own fluids, stained face plates covered in the dragon's release. Predaking hummed contentedly, tracing the thumb which held the seeker's helm through some of the viscous fluids. When he held it to the jet's lips, Starscream obediantly extended his glossa, lapping at the digit before taking it into his mouth, suckling and purring as he watched his master rumble, satisfied and sated for now. There was a wet pop as Predaking drew his thumb out, moving to stroke his little pet's helm in fondness, Starscream mewling happily at the attention. 

The dragonformer moved to the berth, drawing his seeker into his lap for better access. He stroked the flyer's frame, squeezing and pinching slim hips and chuckling lightly when Starscream yipped in surprise. Predaking glided his servos over the sensitive wings, watching Starscream practically melt at the touch. “That was very satisfying, pet.” 

Starscream only stirred lightly at the sudden break in silence, feeling calm and safe enough for the moment to let his guard drop, if only a little. He looked up as Predaking handed him the promised energon, hardly believing his luck. This was more fuel than he had been allowed in days!

“Thank you master! I... I am very grateful for your generosity.” The seeker pressed a kiss to the mech's chest plates once again, shaking servos clutching the cube like it was life itself. It may very well have been, Starscream so perilously low on fuel for so long. His self-repair had been glitching and the sickening noises of protest his frame made when he moved had been getting worse.

Predaking continued to stroke the seeker's wings as Starscream slowly drained the cube, savouring the taste and cycling deep, contented invents. When Starscream was finsished, Predaking patted the seeker's helm once more before drawing a set of energon cuffs from his subspace. “Can't have you making mischief while I'm away.” Starscream was securely chained up but Predaking wasn't taking any chances. The cuffs were used whenever he left his seeker alone, preventing him from transforming and making any quick getaways should he somehow free himself from the chains.

Starscream meekly offered his wrists, optics fearful as the cuffs snapped into place, thankful that the healing salve had worked so well and his wounded plating already seemed to be healing, cuffs slightly uncomfortable but not hurting him. The predacon petted his helm again before moving the seeker from his lap, swinging massive legs from the berth to stand. Predaking stretched, loosening stiff joints. He rolled his shoulders while cycling a deep intake, standing tall and strong. Predaking turned to look at his pet once more, smirking at the dried transfluids on the seeker's face, the clear mark of ownership giving his spark a warm, satisfied glow. “I will return shortly” With that, the predacon turned to leave, leaving Starscream alone and feeling more vulnerable than ever.

It was strange for Starscream to think that he was more afraid with the huge, volatile mech gone than by his side. Predaking had tortured him countless times, beaten him for little to no reason... yet the seeker felt safer with the predacon around. Starscream huffed and put it down to the fact that was allowed free use of his limbs with the predacon around. But then... the seeker couldn't stop himself from wondering at the mech's recent almost affectionate nature towards him... He was confused but relieved that his master was more interested in pleasure than pain the past few cycles.

Starscream sighed, at a loss. He settled for shutting his optics and pushing away the strange questions in favour of recharge, hoping the energon would calm his fevered dreams.

 

 

Predaking made his way down to the lower levels of Darkmount, thoughts churning away as his mind focused on his little pet. The predacon certainly enjoyed torturing the little flyer, spark delighting in the pained cries and whimpers after all the abuse he had suffered under Starscream's hand. But the past few cycles had been different. He had vented his anger at the mech, broken him down, taught him his place. Now that the seeker was respectful and submissive and the predacon's fury dissipating it was almost... pleasant to be with the jet. It didn't make sense, he should have either deactivated the seeker on site or tortured him until he begged for death. The warrior's pride didn't allow a mech who had wronged him to live. Starscream was different though... he had grown almost fond of the little seeker, experiencing a tranquility he had never felt before when they were drawn together in post-overload bliss. 

Predaking snarled, growing tired of trying to answer foolish niggling questions. He pushed the thoughts aside as fickle distractions. What he needed to do was gather enough resources to take down the autobots! The hated mechs who claimed to be so righteous and just needed to be put to and end. The honour of his departed predacon ancestors demanded it. He thought of the comrades he would have known, had the arrogant autobots not condemned them, blowing Shockwave's laboratory into a thousand pieces and destroying his half formed brethren. The growl deepened as Predaking descended the tower, drawing closer to the level he sought, reining in his straying thoughts and remembering his task.

The dragonformer reached the correct level, departing the stairwell. He would have to repair the lifts one of these cycles or perhaps remodel the tower to accommodate for quick flight between levels. It was a task for another day. Predaking stepped into the light, this level of the complex one huge room, well lit and brimming with mechanical and electrical oddments. He cleared his throat, announcing his arrival.

Shockwave turned to meet his visitor. “Predaking. It is a pleasure as always,” the mech nodded in the direction of the huge dragonformer, acknowledging him. 

Shockwave's laboratory having been destroyed by the autobots, the cyclops had taken up residence at Darkmount with Predaking's permission, constructing a new lab in the lower levels. Although the tower had been abandoned by the decepticons previously and raided for useful tech and supplies, it still provided Shockwave with a suitable base of operations. Predaking had even sent his comrades out to scour the rubble of the destroyed lab, returning with an assortment of mechanical parts and raw materials. Miraculously, the cyclops had the lab up and running in a few cycles, resuming his task as Predaking had requested, of further research into the synthetic energon compound. Although Cybertron was returning to it's former glory, natural reserves of energon were still rare and highly contested, making finding a reliable fuel source a priority.

Predaking watched the mono-optic'd mech work for a moment, recording data for further analysis or something similarly scientific, Predaking supposed. “How is the research progressing?” The silence broken, Predaking waited for a response. 

“The synthetic energon is still not stable although I am nearing the end result.” The cycloptic mech paused, an idea coming to him. “An assistant would be most helpful. Starscream is able bodied enough to offer some service and increase the efficiency of the project.” 

Predaking pondered the idea for a moment, “I see no reason to deny your request. I will send Starscream to assist you at my convenience.”

Shockwave nodded, pleased with the response, returning to his work now that his request had been met.

Predaking fished through his subspace, depositing the newest finding from his mech's scouting missions on the bench nearest to Shockwave with a heavy clunk. He waited for the scientist to react, growing agitated at being ignored.

Shockwave eventually turned to review the device “A quantum cryo inducer, mostly operational. This will certainly assist my research.”

“That is good to hear. Is there anything else you require?”

“Not at this time.” Shockwave returned to his console and continued working, no further discussion necessary.

Predaking's optics narrowed at being so casually dismissed by the cyclops but he let it go, turning to leave before the scientist stopped him.

“Predaking, autobot activity sighted nearby.” 

“What? Where!”

“The south-western quadrant. The one called Wheeljack. I suggest you recruit Darksteel and Skylynx to dispatch him.”

Predaking snarled over the comm. “I do not need assistance to take care of one pathetic autobot! He is the one who destroyed my brethren! I will extinguish his spark myself!” 

“Understood. Shockwave out”

Predaking charged up the stairs, pedes crashing against the ground and engine rumbling in fury as he recalled the brazen destruction to his kind this one had dealt. He transformed as soon as he reached the tower's summit, powerful wings propelling him through the air at great speed. The autobot would die painfully this cycle. That, the predacon would ensure.

 

 

Starscream settled down awkwardly in his binds, shuttering his optics for recharge when he heard a noise from just outside the room. His spark froze over when he realised it was the sound of the other two predacons.

Darksteel glared at his brother, “I thought you said you knew the activation code!” 

“I do! Just wait... I must have gotten a number wrong. Don't worry I'll get us in. I'm tired of fragging your sorry aft!”

Darksteel growled in warning, but said nothing. The two predacons had been forced to deal with their own needs the past few cycles with Starscream locked away from them. The moment Predaking left the seeker alone, they couldn't help themselves from disobeying orders, lust fueling their actions.

Starscream whimpered, backing up to the end of the berth and making himself small. Suddenly the door slid aside, a triumphant looking Skylynx grinning at his success. The seeker gulped, knowing what was coming and not at all looking forward to it. 

“How are we doing today, little seeker?” Skylynx greeting him, crossing the room quickly to lay greedy servos on the seeker's frame.

“I... well thank you master Skylynx.” Starscream gasped when he was immediately pushed down into the berth, the predacons wasting no time with their leader only away for a short while. They pawed at the seeker's frame for a few moments, dipping into his still damp valve, stroking their already pressurised and straining spikes.

“All wet for us already you little whore?” Skylynx effortlessly hauled the seeker onto all fours, Starscream falling to his elbows with a startled cry, the cuffs preventing him from gaining purchase with his servos. Skylynx pinched the seeker's raised aft, making Starscream yelp and wriggle enticingly. The predacon rumbled in arousal, immediately lining himself up and thrusting into the seeker's port.

Starscream screeched at the sudden intrusion as Skylynx roughly penetrated him. His valve was still sensitive after his recent overload, tightening around the chord intensely and making the seeker gasp at the heat and pressure.

Skylynx pressed in until his hips met the seeker's aft, moaning in pleasure. “Mmm... such a good little whore.” He pulled back almost out of the slick valve before pressing back in again in slow, shallow thrusts. “Now beg.”

So Skylynx wanted a needy little pleasure slave today. Starscream's vents hitched before he managed a chocked, “M-master Skylynx.... please” he forced the words out, giving the predacon what he wanted and hoping to save his plating more abuse, if not his aching valve. As he spoke, he ground his hips back into the predacon's length, moaning in pain pleasure. It hurt him to take the spike deeply with such little preperation but knowing his master would respond well to it, he resigned himself to the needy act. “Oo... master Skylynx” he moaned breathlessly, “Please....” Starscream wriggled his hips temptingly. The seeker felt the warmth growing in his valve despite himself.

“Darksteel,” the Predacon thrust in deeply, drawing a pained gasp from the seeker, “He wants it bad, what are you doing over there?”

Darksteel was standing close by, observing, stroking his spike as he watched his brother reduce the seeker to a whimpering mess. Starscream looked up when the other predacon was mentioned, licking his lips in invitation. He reasoned that if the mechs were entertained they were less likely to become violent and abusive. 

Darksteel stepped closer, still stroking his length as he walked towards them, stopping a step from the panting seeker, spike mere inches from the jet's moist lips.

Starscream needed no prompting, immediately drawing his glossa out and laving the thick chord in oral fluids as he licked along the shaft, flicking his glossa up when he reached the head, stimulating it and making the predacon moan. Darksteel held himself back for a few seconds, letting the seeker work and enjoying the teasing licks and caresses to his length. Need soon spiking and chord aching, he pressed into the seeker's mouth, shuttering his optics in release.

The brothers were not as large as Predaking but their spikes were still quite impressive, Starscream having to concentrate hard on relaxing his intake in order to take in Darksteel's length, whining as it pressed in deeply, straining his intake, stretching delicate tubing. He realised with s twinge of shame that he was wriggling wantonly against Skylynx, valve dripping and hot, trying to draw the spike in deeper. The seeker felt Skylynx's deep rumble of mocking laughter as the mech grew tired of taunting him, finally plunging in to the hilt. Starscream was pushed down further into Darksteel's spike, shuddering moans coming from his struggling intake, muffled by the huge spike buried deeply in it.

The predacons set a steady rhythm, each pressing the seeker further into the other's chord with each thrust, heat building and sparks racing. All three of the mechs moaned when Starscream soon overloaded around them, quivering valve clamping down harder around Skylynx. He moaned around Darksteel's length, deep vibrations stimulating the dragonformer's spike. Starscream lost himself in the overload, waves of pleasure crashing across his sensornet one after the other. The fire tore through his valve, searing his sensors with overwhelming sensory input. His processor swam, optics shorting out and resetting. The predacons growled, pumping into him harder and Starscream panicked when he felt overload build again! He whined meekly, exhaunsted, trying vainly to pull away from the mechs when another overload tore through his system. Starscream arched and wailed around the spike buried in his intake, Darksteel thrusting deeply one last time, stiffening and releasing his transfluids deep in the seeker's thoat. 

Starscream whined when overload faded and the spike was still buried in his intake, pressing uncomfortably against straining tubing. He sighed in relief when the huge member was finally pulled free, Skylynx sitting heavily on the berth, basking in the warm afterglow of release.

Darksteel pulled out as well, confusing the seeker. Starscream hazily noticed the lack of hot, sticky transfluids seeping from his valve, only his own moisture which still managed to burn a small part of his processor in shame. His vaguely questioning stare was answered when the seeker found himself shoved to the floor, crashing heavily as he toppled off the berth and gasping in pain. He wheezed straining invents and forced himself onto pained knees to look up in confusion. Darksteel stood before him, spike twitching, engorged and throbbing with need as he waited for the seeker to perform. 

Starscream pulled himself together, pushing away the exhaustion to see to his master's needs. He reached up to stroke the chord, licking the head as he started to pump. It was awkward with his servos bound together but he managed, taking the mech's length in both hands firmly and pumping up and down at a steady rhythm. The pleased rumble from Darksteel's engine encouraged the seeker and Starscream started to explore the shaft with his glossa, delving into ridges and lapping gently at the sensitive underside of the head. He took the head between his lips and sucked lightly, licking and pampering the huge member. 

Darksteel sighed in appreciation, straining to press further into the seeker's intake. His frame started to tremble as he fought to control himself, enjoying the seeker's attentions but the need for overload growing too quickly. Snarling suddenly, he grasped the seeker's helm roughly and pressed his chord deeply in to Starscream's mouth, pressing heedlessly past the quivering intake and hilting himself. He moaned as he started to move, length battering the seeker's intake, pumping in and out as Starscream struggled to control his gag reflex, tanks churning in protest and threatening to purge. Darksteel grasped the seeker's helm and fragged his mouth violently, ramming in deeply, panting, spark warming in delight when Starscream whined and sobbed around him. He slammed his hips into the seeker's burning intake, Skylynx whooping and spurring him on from his place on the berth. 

“Give it to him good, Darksteel! The little whore likes it rough.” He grinned maliciously, languidly stroking his half pressurised spike, enjoying the show.

Starscream tried to shut out the pain and discomfort, intake already sore from taking Skylynx's spike. Now it burned, his optics starting to produce coolant. He tried weakly to push the mech away when the pace became unbearable, Darksteel forcing his helm down, heedless of the damage he was doing to delicate throat tubing. He snarled and thrust forward, ridged plating raking against taught tubing and making the seeker scream around his girth. The warm, tight heat coupled with the intense vibrations as he ploughed into Starscream's mouth threw Darksteel over the edge. He ground his spike in forcefully, strong servo forcing the seeker's face into his heated crotch plate, chord pumping sticky transfluids deep into the burning intake. Starscream moaned and keened, trying to push the mech away weakly, muffled noises of pain making the predacon's spike twitch and spark sing. When Darksteel finally drew his spike out, Starscream fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, clutching at his throat, hissing in pain. 

“Mmm... good seeker. What do you say?”

Starscream coughed, stinging his intake, fresh coolant streaking the layers of dried fluids coating his faceplates. His eyes welled in a deep sadness as he forced the words out, “Thank you master.” When he felt a pede nudge at him he bent down to place a kiss on the mech's pedes, trembling slightly from the pain and exhaustion. He kept his head down, not wanting to look at the mech, just wanting to sink into the flooring and disappear. Starscream shuttered his optics and tried to stay still and quiet.

The silence was broken when Skylynx purred deeply, lust filled optics travelling across Starscream's frame as he spoke, “After a show like that I think I'm ready to go again. Darksteel, bring him here.” 

Starscream whimpered as he was roughly grasped and dragged back towards the berth.


	4. Chapter 4

Predaking stormed into the room, roughly grabbing the seeker and throwing him down to the berth. 

“M- Master! What's wrong?” The seeker was still recovering from his latest session with the cruel twins, spark siezing in fear at the sight of his enraged master, valve aching and pained.

Predaking only growled in response, pinning the seeker face down, toying with his valve for few moments before battering his way inside. Starscream screeched, shaking and distraught. Predaking forced his way in, disregarding his pet's pained protests, face set in a stern scowl. Starscream wailed, valve not at all ready for the huge member, it hurt by Primus! The massive weight bearing down on him strained his cables and he feared something would give, the sounds of his own plating creaking and bending in protest echoing sickening through his processor.

Predaking pumped in matter of factly, forcefully but distracted. He overloaded quickly, grunting and pressing his member in as he pumped the seeker full of transfluids. Predaking relaxed after a few moments, pulling out and tucking his spike away. 

Starscream lay on the berth trembling, afraid and hurt. His valve burned and he was sure something was torn. The seeker whimpered despite his attempts to stay quiet. He regretted it instantly when Predaking shot him a gaze full of murderous intent. 

Starscream immediately shrunk down in response, lowering his wings and practically grovelling. He didn't know what had happened to spark this change in his master and he was utterly terrified. He remained quiet and unmoving, waiting for a prompt from his lord. When he looked up at his master, Predaking's optics were twin pools of pure hatred and unrelenting fury. 

Starscream shuddered at the sight and hastily dropped his gaze down again, suddenly finding the subtle dents and scratches on the berth fascinating. Time passed. The seeker jumped when Predaking finally spoke.

“I should have killed him. I was weak.” 

Starscream took a deep invent, steeling himself against the fear. He drew closer to the mech, placing a clawed servo atop his master's own. “Who, master?” The question was hesitant, words filled with trepidation. Pain tore through his valve when he moved but he needed to placate the mech for his own sake.

“The pathetic autobot, Wheeljack. He should be nothing but scrap by now!” The predacon roared, abruptly standing and slamming a shaking fist into the nearest wall. The metal buckled severely, a poignant reminder to the seeker of just what damage his master could inflict.

Starscream gulped, pushing aside the fear in order to try to soothe the furious mech. “Lord Predaking... my master. The fates have conspired against us this day. I cannot foresee any other circumstance where the weak autobot could have prevailed. You strength is matched only by your-”

“ENOUGH!” The words were roared furiously, Starscream quailing in fear and retreating to the corner of the berth. He watched the predacon warily, waiting for any move of aggression, vents rattling as he took shaky invents.

Predaking turned to look at the seeker, Starscream instantly pressing himself into the the berth, willing himself to disappear. There was a long moment of tension before the predacon tore his gaze away and left without a word.

Starscream clutched himself fiercly, clawed servos digging into the plating on his arms. The panic slowly receded over time and the seeker let himself relax slightly, drawing huge wracking sobs. He wept, curled up tightly, terrified for his life once again, pain burning his valve and his spark. Predaking returned later that cycle, not sparing a word for his pet, ignoring the seeker completely. Starscream retreated to the far side of the berth, shivering every time the huge mech moved, listening for the deep, rhythmic vents signalling recharge. When Predaking was finally deep in slumber, the seeker's optic lids started to grow heavy, frame desperate for rest. Recharge became an inescapable inevitability and that threw the jet into a whirling pit of terror. What would happen to him in the dark? Would the huge mech tear his spark out in the night, rage fueled fury spurring the attack? The seeker feared the dark terribly that night, trying as best he could to fight off recharge, frame eventually giving in and tumbling into the perilous realm of nightmares. 

The shadows returned that night. When he woke screaming Predaking did not soothe the seeker and treat his self inflicted wounds. He turned on Starscream and slammed his fists furiously into the seeker, tearing and rending silver plating, uncaring of the damage he was doing. Starscream sobbed and begged for mercy but there was none to be had. The predacon was too lost in his own inner battles to care. Predaking's true enemy having disappeared, the mech focused his rage instead on the hapless seeker. Starscream prayed to Primus, that night. For death or for freedom, he didn't care. He just wanted to be away from this monster.

 

 

Shockwave was in a rare moment of recharge when his communicator woke him. The mech rarely rested, working feverishly until his frame was too drained to continue. This was one of those times. It took a moment for his hazy processor to boot, frame desperately craving rest. It would have to wait for now, Predaking wanted something and the cyclops thought he could guess what. He had repaired the seeker a number of times since the ex-decepticons had settled in at Darkmount, Starscream always offline by the time he was grudgingly brought down to the mech for emergency repairs. Although Shockwave lacked full medical training, he was quite proficient as basic repairs.

His theory was confirmed when Predaking appeared in the lab shortly after, bearing the crumpled seeker in strong arms. Starscream looked like scrap. He seeped energon from various wounds, one arm looked like it was dislocated and his wings were mangled stubs, wingtips ripped free and the remaining jagged metal pooling energon.

Shockwave indicated a berth for Starscream to be laid out on, puzzled when the huge mech dropped him unceremoniously in a heap. Did the dragonformer want the seeker to live or not? He dismissed the thoughts, concentrating on repairing the damage. Predaking left without a word, leaving Shockwave to his work. The scientist set about suturing the wounds and patching up Starscream as best he could, giving him a stong sedative to make sure the seeker didn't wake in a panic and injure himself further. Curious... the purple mech couldn't help but wonder. The dragonformer had seemed to show some affection for the seeker yet now he lay torn to pieces by the same servos that once held him protectively. Shockwave found the whole business ridiculous, looking forward to an uninterrupted recharge followed by the continuation of his research. 

 

 

Megatron had spent the cycles surveying his beloved Cybertron, watching the planet slowly return to it's former glory. The silver mech did not feel... himself. When Unicron was cast out of his frame, the warlord was left surrounded by enemies, confused, frame weakened and mind lost, still reeling after being possessed by the mad god, frame and processor still feeling the phantom sensations of the searing, punishing pain that Megatron had grown to know very well. 

Megatron wandered amidst the ruins of Kaon, the once powerful capital of the decepticons. He walked through the rubble, finding his way to the arenas where his warrior spark fought for dominance, throwing down any who stood in his way, striving towards the top, towards a future for his Cybertron. A Cybertron not ruled by the corrupt elite. The corruption of the Primes knew no bounds, Optimus destroying the omega lock and dooming all of their race. It had only been thanks to the efforts of Shockwave and Ratchet that Cybertron lived on, the two mechs combining their efforts to reproduce the artifact and renew Cybertron.

Megatron felt more of his processor returning to him as the cycles past, shattered mind restoring itself with time. He wondered what had happened to his soldiers. Where was Soundwave, Knockout? Where was Starscream...? Pouring through memories past, Megatron's processor summoned up images of the seeker willingly swearing his loyalty to the cause, taking up the brand. He saw the two of them sharing a passionate embrace, followed by images of the seeker attempting to offline him. Starscream had betrayed him countless times but... just before he fell to his seeming demise battling over the new omega lock Megatron thought he saw something out of the corner of his optics. Optics fading and clutching at the sword plunged through his chest in feeble dying motions, he saw Starscream, reaching towards him, screaming his name. It was the last sound Megatron heard before falling into the empty dark of space. Did the seeker still care...? Megatron felt his spark pulse strangely, feeling as though he was being pulled towards something. Megatron let his head fall into his servos, lost and overwhelmed as his fractured mind tried to repair itself.

 

 

Starscream woke in terror, optics wide in fear and searching for his furious master in panic. His vents stalled when realised he was not in the predacon's quarters. Where …? A sickening wail left the seeker's vocaliser when he caught sight of Shockwave, sitting at a nearby console. Starscream's processor raced as he was overwhelmed with fear, wings flicking in response, drawing squeals of pain as the ruined stubs moved. The seeker tried to flee but found he was bound to the berth, laying spread eagled in the cyclops' dimly lit laboratory. 

Starscream cackled in a feverish song of laughter. So now Shockwave was here to have his way with him as well? He didn't know the mech was so kinky! Starscream wished he was dead... laughter quickly dying down to a quiet sobbing.

Shockwave had turned to watch the seeker's reaction, fascinated by the bizarre series of emotions that Starscream displayed. He stood and paced towards the flyer, noting the way Starscream's invents quickened rapidly as he approached.

“Do not be alarmed, Starscream. You are here to be repaired. You were harming yourself in recharge despite the sedatives in your system. Some restraints were necessary.”

Starscream wasn't sure if he imagined the subtle heat growing in the cyclops' frame when he spoke or not... He was left to recharge either way, Shockwave turning away and going back to his work station. Starscream watched him for a moment before slipping back into recharge.

 

 

Predaking was not pleased. His seeker was damaged. Shockwave had listed off the various injuries to the seeker's frame, Predaking's optics narrowing in confusion at just how damaged the jet had become. He had treated the seeker well enough most times, punished him on occasion. Why was the mech so weak, so easily broken! Predaking grumbled to himself. Proper reapairs were only achievable by a trained medic. With Knockout on the enemy's side, that meant making cencession with the autobots. This was not an option. Starscream would have to make do with self-repair from here on, Predaking refusing to deal with the autobot scum that doomed his brethren. It was bad enough that the one called Wheeljack had bested him when his ally, Ultra Magnus had appeared. Predaking would deactivate before asking the autobots for help. It was the seeker's fault for being so fragging weak anyway!

 

 

The next time Starscream onlined, he looked up into a single glowing orb. He screamed in response, struggling to pull away but of course securely fastened to the medical berth. 

“Starscream... do not think I have forgotten your transgressions. You left me for dead here many cycles ago, trapped under the rubble of my own laboratory. You tried to destroy me along with the predacon cloning facility on Earth.”

Starscream quailed, silent and terrified. 

“I think some payment is owed. It is merely logical. Do not worry, your frame has stabilised.”

Starscream felt something in his mind finally snap, giving in. He lay silent and unmoving as Shockwave stroked his spike to arousal, only reacting when it was forced into him suddenly, his frame unprepared and not at all aroused. Starscream bit his lip and rode out the pain, weeping softly as he felt the disgusting shaft delving in deeply. It was over quickly, the cyclops straightforward and efficient even in the berth, pumping in and out deeply and soon overloading, sticky residue dripping from the bound seeker's bared valve as he lay, spread out and used. Starscream stared at the ceiling blankly, feeling disconnected and lost. He tried to recharge again shortly after, feeling a soft cloth cleaning up the evidence of the scientist's release just before his frame powered down. 

 

 

Images of Megatron floated through the seeker's processor as he rested, smiling, triumphant, proud. What had happened to that warrior spirit for Megatron to abandon the cause and his seeker? He suddenly felt a pleasant heat on his lips, optics refocusing as the seeker realised it was Lord Megatron's passionate embrace that had his spark whirling and his hips straining. He clutched the warrior desperately, burying his face in the mech's chest plates, optics dripping streams of coolant. “Is it really you...?” 

“Yes, Starscream. Hush, you're safe now. The seeker felt his knees buckle, caught by strong arms. He let his sorrow pour forth, weeping and gripping the silver mech tightly. He didn't notice the dreamscape changing around him, light fading, the familiar shadowy figures forming in the darkness. Megatron was suddenly pulled from the seeker's arms, Starscream grasping desperately for the warlord as the formless shadows pulled him down into the darkness. Starscream frantically clutched at the warlord's servos, gasping when his arm travelled straight through the mech as if he were a ghost. “Hold on!” He screamed, trying vainly to pull Megatron free, clutching, clawing at the air, screeching in mad panic. Megatron was pulled down into the darkness, fighting wildly to the end as he disappeared, taken by the shadows. The mech disappeared along with the shadowy form, dissolving int the darkness. “I... I couldn't save him. I couldn't...” Starscream fell weakly to the ground, servos clenching and shaking before he started tearing at the ground where his former master had disappeared, clawing and raking, piercing wails filling the air as he ground his claws down to bloodied stumps. Finally, Starscream gave in, distant optics pooling with coolant. “How can you... don't leave me here like this... don't...” His words were replaced by choking sobs as the seeker wept, squeezing his optics shut tight, “Don't leave me here alone! Megatron!”

 

 

Starscream woke from a fitful recharge, optics filled with coolant. He stared blankly up at a different ceiling, maybe Predaking's quarters again... did it matter? He was puzzled by a strange pulsing in his spark, wondering what the feeling could be before letting the thought go... hoping it just meant he was that little bit closer to the end of his suffering. 

 

 

Predaking grew frustrated with his pet. The seeker had grown distant and unresponsive, vacant optics dull and listless...lifeless and detatched. Eventually, he decided to take Starscream to the tower's summit, hoping the cool air would sooth the seeker's spark. When Starscream was ordered to accompany the mech, he lurched awkwardly as he stood, joints wailing a sickening cadence as his beaten frame struggled to move. His invents were shallow, wheezing breaths, nevertheless the seeker did as he was commanded, struggling to keep pace with his master. Predaking had abandoned the chains for some time now with Starscream too weak to fight him, self-repair now hardly functioning. He watched the seeker's pained shuffle, growing exasperated and soon resorting to carrying the jet up the steps to the tower's peak. Starscream let himself fall back into the dragonformer's chest plates, warm plating distantly comforting.

When they reached the summit, Predaking lowered Starscream to the ground with surprising gentleness, helping the seeker stand on shaky pedes. Starscream's dull optics lit softly when a gust of wind blew through the tower's heights. His wings twitched in response, lips forming the beginnings of a smile before stark and horrible realisation dawned on him. The seeker strained to feel the caress of the wind, sensory input not possible through the mangled wing stubs that now graced his back. Starscream laughed at the ridiculous situation. A deep, primal sound coming from the tortured depths of his spark. Tears welled in the seekers optics as he cackled madly. “What did you hope to achieve by bringing my here Predaking! You hope the winds will soothe my spark?" The usual timid quaver gone, Starscream's voice now held a strange, unwavering strength. "You TORE my WINGS from me! I endured the beatings, I endured the rape, I am a survivor to the very core. But this... ” .

Starscream said nothing else, Predaking watching him move in stunned silence, shock overpowering the anger that welled in his spark. The seeker's frame screeched sickeningly as he walked, optics turned towards the sky as he hobbled towards the far side of the tower's summit. Predaking watched him move, bewildered at the seeker's bizarre display. 

Starscream set his jaw in grim determination, drawing ever closer to the tower's edge. Predaking realised what was happening a moment too late.

“Starscream, no!” The predacon charged towards the jet. Starscream leaned into the howling winds for a moment, shuttering his optics in serenity as he felt the sweet caress of the currents against his dented, ruined plating. Predaking pounded closer, roaring in fury as he reached for the seeker, optics wide in disbelief as he grasped at empty air. Starscream let himself fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream plummeted, cool air brushing against his plating, optics shuttered. It's amost over... the only thought in his processor and he hoped the last. He felt weightless, free, as if he were really flying. It had been so long... In a few moments it would all be over. The unforgiving ground drew ever closer, rushing to meet his crumpled frame and snuff the miserable life from it. Starscream felt a sudden, enormous weight crash into him, something large and metal clamping down on his abdomen. The seeker dazedly wondered what had happened, why was he still functional? His optics opened to see the ground retreating from him, frame drifting upwards into the sky instead. Had Primus himself seen fit to step in, plucking him from the air in some sort divine salvation? The seeker's sluggish processor finally recognised a growing pain coming from his middle, accompanied by the warmth of his own life fluids leaking from rent plating. No, it must have been Unicron, the cruel god intent on keeping his tortured spark alive and suffering until he rusted. 

When Starscream felt his body dropped from blissful realms of the sky, crashing into cold metal flooring, he managed to look up for a moment. There stood Predaking, glowering and veritably shaking in rage. The predacon had managed to catch him at the last second, snuffing out his one hope of release. Starscream let his head loll forward and his frame go limp in defeat, “Why couldn't you just let me die... why...” His optics powered down, forced recharge kicking in as his traitorous frame fought to prevent permanent deactivation.

Energon poured from the ruined and torn plating on the seeker's abdomen, the deep gashes surrounded by jagged metal, wires sparking every so often. Predaking had been forced to latch onto the mech with huge fearsome talons, tearing thin plating apart as he wrenched the seeker from his downward spiral. He bent down to gather the ruined mech in his arms, carrying Starscream back down into the dark tower. A deep fury swelled in Predaking's spark. This would not go unpunished. 

 

 

Shockwave looked up to the by now familiar sight of Predaking dragging his sorry looking seeker in to the lab, face set in a stern scowl. Shockwave repaired the mech, patching up the huge tears in the seeker's abdomen, quelling the energon pouring from the wounds and injecting much needed fuel directly into the seeker's energon lines. He then set about siphoning fuel directly into Starscream's intake, fuel tanks perilously low. When that task was complete, Shockwave let the seeker rest. It would be several cycles before Starscream healed, the wound severe.

After two cycles Predaking returned. Shockwave protested when the mech moved to pick the seeker up, tearing the wires to Starscream's spark monitor from the prone frame, heedless of the damage it might do.

“Predaking, Starscream's wounds may reopen. I recommend you leave him here to recover for-”

“Do not dare to command me!” The dragonformer roared, furious. “This seeker belongs to ME! He will learn NEVER to disobey me again.”

Shockwave watched the mech leave, wondering if Starscream would survive. Illogical, he thought. To save a spark only to put it in harm's way the very next moment. 

 

 

Predaking descended the tower slowly, scowl deepening into a look of pure contempt whenever he glanced down at his recharging seeker. When he reached the tower's holding cells, he found what he was looking for. A mirthless smile crept over the predacon's lips when he spotted it. It was a tiny, lightless little hole of a cell barely big enough to accommodate the seeker's wingspan. Predaking roughly shoved the seeker into the tiny room, slamming the cell door shut behind him. A malicious smirk lit the mech's face. This would teach the little glitch a lesson. A few cycles in solitary confinement would have him begging to be taken back. Then Predaking would return for him, if the seeker was lucky. 

 

 

It took a full cycle before Starscream onlined, frame battered and exhausted, spark weary and heavy. He unshuttered his optics to darkness, spark suddenly seizing in terror, Starscream kicked and scrabbled wildly, panic mounting into frenzied thrashing as pedes and servos met unyielding walls on every side. The seeker looked around him in panic, trying to see something, anything! Everything was black, featureless, suffocating. He pressed shaky servos to the walls, searching for a way out, grim realisation crushing his spark as he found no escape. No sky, no air, no light. Starscream vented in huge wheezing gulps, shaking, optics wide in terrified disbelief. No!

“No! Let me out! You can't leave me in here, please!” 

There was no answer. 

“Predaking! Master! Don't leave me here I beg you! I...” vents hitched and Starscream sobbed. “I made a mistake.” The seeker felt coolant at the corners of his optics as he pleaded with empty darkness, knowing deep down no-one was there but still trying to stave off the unbearable reality of it.

“Please... please don't leave me here... please...”

Starscream hugged himself tight, knees drawn up to his chin, optics shuttered tightly. He rocked back and forth, a terrified whine breaking into static as it left his vocaliser. Ruined wing stubs rattled and shook in fear, searing in pain as they flicked in helpless terror. Starscream buried his face in his knees, trembling as he fought to hold back the all consuming panic. 

It wasn't long before the halls filled with the terrible sounds of the seeker's piercing screams. 

 

 

Starscream tried not to touch the walls. If he didn't touch them he could imagine they weren't there. He could imagine he was safe, away from here in a place with no walls, no prisons, only sky. He didn't have enough room in the tiny cell to lay down, legs bent and back arched as he recharged in brief, fitful stints. When the seeker awoke it was always in terrified panic, the walls feeling as if they were closing in, crushing him. 

“Please... please let me out...”

Shadowy forms filled the darkness, dreams impossible to tell from reality. The shadows started to creep through the walls of his tiny cell, looming over him, driving him to the brink of sanity. The seeker was still functional enough to know that he teetered on a knife's edge, optics privy to a world of imagined nightmare, processor still sane enough to distantly recognise it wasn't really there. With every waking moment the apparitions became more real, more frightening and Starscream felt his grasp on sanity slipping.

Starscream's moods varied wildly, one moment weeping and pleading in the darkness, the next screaming and cursing the predacons, swearing to snuff their sparks. He fantasised time and again about killing Predaking, tearing his spark out, watching the light fade from those cruel optics. He would alternate between begging to be taken back and swearing revenge on the mechs, letting his processor fill with vivid imagery of the predacons gruesome deaths. His frame ached, the discomfort of being trapped in the too small box soon growing into searing pain as strained cables protested and screamed. He longed to stretch his aching body, to see the sky... Day bled into night, bled into day and still Starscream was shut away in his little hole, sanity hanging by an ever fraying thread. 

The nightmares took hold of his spark and squeezed until he thought the bright pulse would cease, fading forever. He wished it would, the suffering too much to bear. He knew he there would be no release however, the shadowy forms would drag him down into the deep darkness and hold him there, forever... just like they had done to Megatron. Megatron....he couldn't save him... couldn't.... his spark spun and the seeker reeled as if struck, clutching his chest, optics turning to static and processor swimming.

“Let me out!!!! Let me out let me out let me out for Primus' sake!” Starscream shook violently, thrashing and pounding his fists against the walls. He screamed for hours, finally dropping to his knees, dragging his trembling claws down unforgiving metal walls with a terrible screeching as his frame sagged to the ground in defeat.

“Please...please let me out...please....” he sobbed, begging the empty corridors for salvation. No one was here to hear his pitiful cries. No one cared. He had been abandoned to his own nightmares, sentenced to live alone in terror filled darkness for the rest of his tormented days. 

The seeker drifted into recharge again, frame twitching in distress even as he slept, shadows haunting him. He ran, wings scrapped and useless just as they were in reality. Tendrils of creeping dark pursued him, snaking around his frame. Another scream was torn from the seeker's vocaliser when he tripped, darkness descending on him. This was it, the nameless shadows finally caught him. Starscream pressed himself into the ground, wailing, trembling, optics stretched impossibly wide in terror and raking ruined claws through empty air, attempting to fight off the nightmare forms. When the darkness surrounded him he screamed, living shadow seeping in through the seams of his plating. Metal turned to rust, cracking apart and crumbling under his frantic touch. His crazed optics saw Megatron's face in the shroud, calling to him, pained, suffering, reaching for the hysterical seeker with rust infected servos. Starscream thrashed, trying desperately to pull away, fighting madly.

“Starscream! Starscream wake up!” Megatron shook the shivering mech feverishly. He wouldn't wake! Megatron hugged the seeker tight, pressing his frame against Starscream's as he whispered into the jet's audial. “Starscream please...” Images of Starscream's brutal torture under the hands of Predaking appeared unbidden, forcing their way into his guilty processor. The mech had taunted Megatron with the graphic details of the seeker's rape and forced servitude as they fought, grinning as he took advantage of the warrior's blind fury to tear a deep gash in Megatron's side. The dragonformer continued to mock Megatron even as the warrior ripped the sadistic spark from Predaking's chest and crushed it with one strong servo. 

Megatron tore himself from the painful thoughts, forcing himself back to the moment at hand. “I... I came back Starscream. I'm sorry I left you alone! I'm sorry all of this happened! So please...wake up!” The warlord's optics welled with tears, shock briefly filling his processor before it was overwhelmed with guilt. Megatron shuttered his optics tightly. “Starscream... please...” 

A hesitant touch pulled the distraught warlord from his inner turmoil, optics snapping open instantly. Megatron looked down to see Starscream's wide, questioning optics staring up at him in wonder, a shaking servo pressed to the warlord's cheek. A long moment passed before Megatron suddenly pulled the seeker close and held him, plating shuddering and rattling as if the warlord were weeping...

 

 

“Starscream, thank Primus,” Megatron pulled himself away from the jet, remembering the damage to the flyer's frame. Starscream's half healed wounds had miraculously not reopened in the throes of panic, thick mesh bandaging holding him toether. “I'm here now. You're safe.”

The seeker trembled at those words, remembering nightmares past. “No...” Horrified optics turned away from the warrior mech, “No, you're just another illusion! Another creation of my treacherous mind! Please...” Starscream sobbed brokenly and tried to pull away as he shook his helm in denial. “Just leave... leave me...”

Megatron lifted a servo to placate his seeker, optics wide in concern. He drew back with a start as if burned when Starscream flinched and pulled away, pressing himself into the wall and turning away from the warlord.

“Starscream...” The seeker shuttered his optics when Megatron spoke, trying to block the mech out. It was just a dream. Don't hope. Don't...

“Starscream please...” Megatron gently stroked the seeker's faceplates, Starscream sobbing and clenching dentae as he did so. “It's me... please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you. I knew not what I did... Unicron's possession of my body left my mind shattered. I... I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I should have been there..." Megatron grasped for words. "The mechs who did this to you are gone, dead.” He hoped this would give the seeker some solace.

Starscream felt a small thread of hope growing in his spark when he heard those words. He battled with himself to quash it. It wasn't true. He knew Predaking was out there, waiting to make him suffer again if the shadows didn't claim him first.

“Predaking and his lackeys have been deactivated at my own hands. They can't harm you any more.” He took the seeker's clawed servo in his own, squeezing gently, trying to console the hysterical jet. “Please believe me. It's over.” When Starscream still didn't stir, Megatron did the only thing he could think of. He lightly grasped the seeker's helm, tilting the mech's pained faceplates towards him and pressed cracked lips to the seeker's own in a soft kiss.

Hot gentle vents brushed over the seeker's audial as Megatron held him, brushing gently against quivering lips, asking for permission. Starscream finally gave in, returning the kiss, throwing his arms around the warrior and holding on for dear life.

“Megatron! Megatron... you're really here.” Starscream sobbed and wept, burying his face in the warrior's chest. Long talons clutched the warlord with a fevered passion, hold strong enough to draw energon from the warrior's thick plating. “How...?”

“There will be time enough for explanations. You need medical treatment. Come.” Megatron helped the seeker stand, grunting softly in pain when he moved. 

“You're hurt, Megatron.”

“It's nothing. Worry about yourself, Starscream.” The warlord pressed a delicate kiss to the seeker's helm, chasing away the fear that plagued those deep crimson optics. Starscream pressed his lips together as if wanting to argue with the stubborn mech but conceded after a moment, nodded his understanding. Stiff joints moved with an audial splitting screech as he tried to walk. The seeker tripped and stumbled over his own pedes, emitting a startled cry from when his knees collapsed from under him. The seeker suddenly felt strong arms around him, holding him steady. He squeaked in surprise when Megatron swept him up effortlessly, carrying him out of the suffocating dark and into the light of day.


End file.
